Lone Flower in the Meadow
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: The life of a cat, Violet, is changed by the war that is going on in her town. She flees to the forest with her kits to where her mate,Nightblaze, lives. A prophecy comes, saying great danger will befall EarthClan. Can she save everyone? Read to find out!
1. Violet

**Hello people! It is me, Starlight Warrior 1092, here yet again, to bring you, this time, a warriors story! Bum bum bum! Here it is! Lone Flower in the Meadow! Amazing title, I know. And I also know that I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but I'm getting far in typing this one! I have been in a warriors mood since I started reading Plain by WoodyThePony and Shattered Love by Kawakage, both are very good fan fics. This is going to be my longest story so far, once I'm done with it. And it will have a prophecy, give it time.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything Warriors! I only own my plot, my characters and my Clans. You shall all get a clan listing thingy later on, when the clans come into the story.**

**No flames please! Only nice reviews are allowed! I am not mean to anyone, so, please, don't be mean to me! Please! Read! Review! Comment! Love it!**

**

* * *

**

**Lone Flower in the Meadow**

**Chapter 1 Violet**

**By Starlight Warrior 1092**

It was a cool night in leaf-bare and the night was clear. No sounds were heard besides the noise of the river rushing quickly down the stream and the faint paw steps of a cat following the stream downstream. The cat walked slowly, trying as carefully as possible not to knock one of the precious kits that she was carrying on the ground.

The cat was a smoky gray color and had snow white paws, tail tip, belly, and white around her eyes like a mask. She was carrying three small, one day old kittens in her jaws. One of them, the oldest, was a jet black tomcat with white feet and a snow white tail. The next oldest was a tan female who had dark brown tabby stripes covering her small body. The youngest kitten was a small female with a white pelt, speckled with black, brown, tan and ginger. She was the smallest of the litter, and the mother cat didn't know if she would survive or not.

The farther downstream the mother cat got, the more relaxed she became. But when she heard a cats yowl, her heart quickened.

_No! They couldn't have found us already! I have to get my kits out of here!_ The mother cat thought to herself, changing direction and racing into the forest.

Before the cat got very far, she felt claws sink into her back and the almost overwhelming pain shoot through her body.

"Thinking about escaping?" A cat meowed, pulling its claws out of the mother cats back.

"Yes!" She hissed in the cats face. "You will never be able to harm my kits, Shadow! I will die to protect them from you!"

_Oh, how true those words will be, my precious Violet. _Shadow thought to himself, clawing at the ground._ But before that, you will learn the true meaning of pain!_

Violet quickly dropped her kittens in a clump of ferns, preparing to battle the long haired jet black tomcat that was threatening her kits. Violet turned and faced him, her orange eyes shining with love and belief. Shadow laughed.

"You really think you can beat _me_?" Shadow asked Violet between laughs. "Me, of all cats? The star fighter in this town? Try all you want, you won't succeed!"

"I just need to stall you long enough . . ." Violet murmured, to quietly for Shadow to hear. "Nightblaze will get here soon, I know he will!"

Trying to buy time for her mate to come, Violet decided to get Shadow talking. He always _was_ an annoying chatter-box as a kit.

"Shadow, why did you turn against us? Why did you help those pieces of crowfood gain control of our territory? Do you know how many kits and young cats they killed?" Violet hissed, unsheathing her claws and pacing around Shadow. "Do you know that they killed Twig? They killed my brother! Do you know how much they hurt the cats of our town? How much they hurt _me_?"

"I didn't turn against the town cats; I helped the other cats in their time of need. I gave them a home and helped the town cats by expanding the group." Shadow meowed. His eyes suddenly flashed, and he hissed, "Anyway, Twig didn't die by the paws of the new cats. He was killed by a rouge. He had been hunting-"

"Don't lie to me!" Violet hissed, suddenly angry. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "He was killed by those _fox hearted new cats_! They took him away from me . . . my only brother! And you joined them! As far as I'm concerned, you are as much as responsible as they are!"

"I didn't kill Twig . . . and I have a reason for joining them . . ." Shadow hissed as he continued to pace around Violet. "You. You were the reason that I joined them."

"How was I the reason?" Violet hissed. "I never did anything to you!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Shadow meowed, stopping and preparing to pounce. "You did do something to me! When we were young. You chose a clan cat. You broke my heart, Violet! Shattered it into a million pieces! I loved you so much, and you go running off with some flea-bitten clan cat! Wasn't I good enough for you?" Shadow suddenly became quieter. "Wasn't I good enough for you? Why did you have to hurt me, so much, every day?"

Shadow didn't wait for an answer. He leaped at Violet, aiming for her neck, trying for the killing bite. Violet quickly side-stepped, dodging Shadow's first attack. She quickly raked her claws down Shadow's flank, causing him to yowl out in pain. He quickly turned around and leapt at the smoky gray cat. This time, Shadow bowled Violet over and pinned her against the ground. He bit down on her throat, causing blood to splatter on the ground.

"Ahhh!" Violet screamed, choking on her own blood. "Let . . . go . . . you . . . are . . . kill . . . ing . . . me . . ."

Just as Violet thought that she was going to die, she looked up and saw a dark tabby striped gray tomcat racing towards them. _Night . . . blaze . . ._ The world went dark for Violet as Nightblaze bowled Shadow over and ripped at his pelt until Shadow raced away, screeching in pain and covered in blood. Then Nightblaze raced over to where his mate laid, the life bleeding out of her.

"No . . . Violet!" Nightblaze yowled. "Don't leave me! I'll get help, just stay strong and don't die!"

* * *

**Okay, maybe this was more of a prologue then a real chapter, but . . . I am the writer! What I say goes! Will Violet die? What happened to her kits? And what abot Shadow, where did he go? Some of these question will be answered in the next chapter! Not the one about Shadow, though. No one cares about him. Until next time, read, review, comment, love it!**

**- Starlight Warrior 1092**


	2. Nightblaze

**No matter what ANYONE says, author's note I control! Here's chapter 2 of my story, Nightblaze!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing warriors!**

* * *

Nightblaze was about to turn and run to get help when a cat came out of the shadows of the brambles. It was a small, lightly built she-cat with a silvery gray pelt and glowing blue eyes.

"Silverpaw!" Nightblaze gasped, staring at the young medicine cat apprentice. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling that you might need a medicine cat when you snuck out of camp today." Silverpaw mewed. "And it looks like you do."

"Please save her!" Nightblaze meowed. "I love her too much to let her go! I can't live without her!"

Silverpaw was already next to Violet, tending to her wounds. "Don't worry, Nightblaze. She won't die. At least, not yet she won't."

"Not yet!" Nightblaze hissed. "What do you mean by 'not yet'? She won't die, will she?"

"Not if she can get help from Featherfall." Silverpaw mewed. "And I suggest sometime soon, if you want her to live. Other than that, she's in the paws of StarClan."

Nightblaze quickly picked up his mate, careful not to hurt her. Silverpaw was about to help him when she heard mewling. She padded over to a clump of ferns to see three small kits. The two largest were calling for their mother, and the smallest one was laying there, shivering, with her eyes closed.

"Nightblaze, was that cat going to be having your kits, by any chance?" Silverpaw mewed, picking up the kittens and following after the dark gray tabby.

"Oh my StarClan! I almost forgot! Yes, she was going to be having my kits!" Nightblaze exclaimed, almost overjoyed by hearing that.

"Who's out there?" A voice called.

"Its okay, Fallowshade, it's only me and Silverpaw. And . . . my mate, Violet. Along with our kits." Nightblaze meowed, pushing his way into the camp, careful not to hurt Violet.

"What?" Fallowshade hissed. "Your _mate_?"

"Come on, she needs medical care!" Silverpaw hissed.

She and Nightshade raced over to the medicine cat's den. As they raced in, a tan she-cat with long fur, feathery whiskers and rosy pink eyes walked over.

"Who's that?" Featherfall asked, until she noticed the blood around her neck. "Silverpaw, get me cobwebs, marigold, comfrey, dock and goldenrod! Nightblaze, lay her in this nest," Featherfall motioned towards a soft bed of moss and feathers, "And go get me some moss soaked in water. There's a pile of moss next to a pool of water. Hurry!"  
Nightblaze raced away into the back of the den as Silverpaw came back carrying all of the herbs that Featherfall requested.

''I also brought some Horsetail and Thyme, along with a few poppy seeds." Mewed Silverpaw, helping Featherfall apply the cobwebs to Violet's neck wound.

"Thyme?" Featherfall asked. "Why? It cures-"

"Anxiety and frayed nerves." Silverpaw interrupted. "For Nightblaze. Violet is his mate."

Featherfall nodded and covered Violet's wound in a poultice of comfrey, goldenrod and marigold. Also, she rubbed the juice from the dock leaves onto Violet's wounds.

"All done." Featherfall meowed as Nightblaze came back in. "She's in the paws of StarClan now, Nightblaze."

"Please don't let her die . . ." Nightblaze prayed. "I don't think I will be able to live without her . . ."

"I am going to tell Flashstar that Violet is here. Oh, Nightblaze! Could you take the kittens to the nursery? They'll die if they don't get milk soon." Mewed Silverpaw as she headed over to Flashstar's den.

"Yes." Nightblaze meowed numbly as he picked up the kits. Then stronger, he meowed, "Yes! They won't die, don't worry!"

Nightblaze raced over to the nursery and walked inside. It was dark inside, and most of the queens were sleeping. All, except Redbird, a small ginger she-cat who was lying in the corner with her two kits snuggled up, asleep, against her.

"Nightblaze?" She murmured sleepily. "What are you doing here? What . . . kits! Where did you get those kits?"

"T-they're m-my kits." Nightblaze meowed. "M-mine and V-Violet's. C-can you feed them, for tonight. V-Violet's hurt and they're so young-"

"Of course." Redbird meowed, cutting Nightblaze off.

"Thank you!" Nightblaze meowed, placing the three kits next to Redbird, knowing that he was leaving them in good paws. As he turned, Nightblaze murmured, "Thank you." One more time before he left his kits and headed back to his mate.

Nightblaze hurried back to the medicine cat's den. He found that Flashstar and Silverpaw were already in the den, along with Featherfall and the clan deputy, Pinestorm, a solid brown tomcat with bright green eyes.

"Flashstar." Nightblaze murmured, dipping his head. "Pinestorm."

"Nightblaze, is it true that _this_ is your _mate_?" Flashstar asked.

"Y-yes Flashstar. We were talking about asking you if Violet here can join the clan. S-she wanted to get away from the town." Nightblaze looked up at his leader pleadingly. "There is this huge war going on in the town. Many cats have died, one of them being Violet's brother, Twig. We didn't want our kits-"

"Kits?" Flashstar asked. "Where are they?"

"They are in the nursery. Redbird is taking care of them for the night." Nightblaze meowed. "We wanted her to join so we could be together, safe, with our kits."

"I think we should let Violet join the clan." Meowed Flashstar. "_If_ she lives."

"Yes." Pinestorm murmured. "I would want that if it had been Redbird. I would've wanted her to join the clan so we could be together. I say we let her join."

"And the kits!" Silverpaw mewed.

"Yes." Flashstar meowed.

_Hooray! Now we can be one, big, happy family. Now we will never be apart and our kits can grow up in the clan instead of as rouges! We will be together, forever. If . . . _Nightblaze looked at his mate, lying almost motionless in the moss and feather nest. _If Violet makes it . . . What am I talking about? Of _course _Violet will make it! Of course . . ._

During the night, Nightblaze took turns with Featherfall watching over Violet. Featherfall kept telling Nightblaze to get some sleep, but would he listen? No. Not until Featherfall threatened that she wouldn't take care of Violet anymore. But did she really mean it? No. But did Nightblaze know that? No! So after a long time and a lot of arguing, he finally went to sleep.

Sometime during the night, after Nightblaze had fallen asleep, Violet woke up after being out cold for a long time.

_Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? Where's Nightblaze? My kits . . . Where are my kits?_ Violet thought as she looked around. She tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't move. They were asleep, along with the rest of her.

"You're awake." A kind voice meowed. When Violet turned her head, she saw a beautiful long furred tan she-cat with rosy pink eyes. "You really scared Nightblaze."

"N-Nightblaze. Where is he?" Violet asked.

"Right here." Featherfall meowed, nodding to the sleeping gray tabby tomcat. "It took forever to get him to go to sleep; he wanted to watch over you."

Violet purred with amusement. _He wanted to watch over me? How sweet! I made a good choice having him as the father of my kits . . . My kits!_

"Um . . . Beautiful healing cat . . ." Violet meowed.

"Featherfall." Featherfall meowed, smiling.

"Featherfall, I have a question . . ." Violet meowed. "D-do you know where my kits are?"

"Yes. They are in the nursery right now, being cared for by Redbird. She will make sure that they live, don't worry." Meowed Featherfall.

Violet sighed. Her kits were safe, her mate loved her more than anything, and she loved him the same way. Her life was great. _If I was to die right now, that would be okay. I know that my kits would be cared for by their wonderful father, and they would have a great life. I'm so glad that Nightblaze loves me; I don't think that I could live without him . . ._

"Go back to sleep." Murmured Featherfall. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see."

Violet laid back down to go to sleep. _Featherfall's right. Everything will be okay. I'll see Nightblaze in the morning. And my kits, I'll see them too._

Violet spend a while laying down, thinking of names for her kits. She wanted them to have clan names, so no two-leg kittypet names went through her mind, only warrior names. For her oldest, she thought either Blackkit or Riverkit or something unusual. For her next oldest kit, she thought Dustkit or Stripekit or something fun and unusual. And for her last kitten, she was thinking Spotkit or Slpashkit or Specklekit. Or maybe . . . Lilykit, or something unusual. Those were Violet's last thoughts as she slipped into a nice, safe-feeling sleep.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Please leave your opinion, and please, no flames or grammer / spelling / whatever checks! Thanks!**

**Review please!**


	3. EarthClan

_**People! I am back! After only one day! A new record! I would like to thank MysteriousMystery1 for their nice review on chapter 1. Also, The Theoretical Newt for the . . . nice grammer/ spelling/ whatever else check and compliment on story. But I will continue with author's note. I'm allowed to, check the rules. Well, here it is! Chapter three!**_

_**Disclaimer! I own NOTHING Warriors! I only own my cats and clans. Let the story continue! **_

* * *

At sunrise, Violet was woken by the voice of a young she-cat.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. She's going to be fine." Violet recognized the voice of Featherfall.

"I hope so." Violet heard Nightblaze pray.

"N-Nightblaze?" Violet murmured sleepily. "Is that you?"

"Violet! Thank StarClan, you're awake! I was so worried!" Nightblaze's joyful mew grew serious. "I thought that I might lose you. I thought I might have to raise those kits of ours by myself. I thought you might die!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. And I would never leave you to raise our kits by yourself. Can we go see them? I miss them already." Meowed Violet.

"Sure." Nightblaze meowed, helping his mate get up. "Right Featherfall, Silverpaw?"

"Yes." Featherfall meowed. Silverpaw only nodded.

Nightblaze led Violet over to the nursery, ignoring the evil stares that they got from two by-standing warriors, Moonclaw and Robinfang. The ginger warrior, Robinfang, glared at them and then whispered something to the silver warrior next to her.

"Ignore them." Nightblaze hissed to Violet, flicking his tail at Moonclaw and Robinfang.

A moment later, the two lovers arrived in the nursery. The ginger queen Redbird looked up at the two and purred. Beside her, her two kits, Sparrowkit, a golden tabby tomcat, and Frogkit, a dark tabby tomcat, were just waking up for the morning, and they also noticed Nightblaze and Violet come in. Also beside Redbird, Violet's three kits lay snuggled up and asleep, purring quietly.

"Hello." Redbird purred.

"Good morning." Violet meowed, dipping her head, as Nightblaze meowed, "Hi, Redbird, it's great to see you."

"I presume you came to retrieve your kittens?" Redbird purred. "And this beautiful she-cat must be Violet! It's good to meet you, Violet. My name's Redbird. And these are my kits, Sparrowkit and Frogkit."

The tow kits jumped up and raced over to Violet, purring playfully. The older kit, Frogkit, stopped purring and looked up at Violet.

"Who are you? You don't have a clan name . . . Are you a rouge?" Frogkit asked, "And why are you here?"

"Frogkit! Don't ask personal questions! That's rude!" Meowed Redbird.

"Its okay, Redbird." Violet meowed before turning back to Frogkit. "My name's Violet. And yes, I used to be a rouge. I am here because I fell in love with Nightblaze, and I can't stand being apart from him. I'm in the nursery right now to come get my kits."

"Oh," Meowed Sparrowkit, "So those are _your_ kits."

"Here." Redbird purred, picking up the two day old kittens and carefully giving one of them to Violet, and the other two to Nightblaze.

_Oh my gosh, they are so wonderful! Don't worry, little kittens, you will be named soon. As soon as I talk with Nightblaze about your names. But right now, let's get you three back to the medicine cat's den._

Nightblaze and Violet headed over to the medicine cat's den. Violet laid down in her nest and placed the kitten next to herself. Nightblaze gave Violet the other two kittens.

"Nightblaze," Violet began, "I think that it is time that the kits get their names. Their eyes will be open any day now, and I want to be able to call them by their names."

"Sure. Let's start with our only tomcat in the litter. And remember, if the kits are to be accepted by the clan, they would need warrior names." Nightblaze meowed carefully. "Maybe, Blackkit? Or Shadowkit?"

"No! Not Shadowkit!" Violet hissed, her tail fuzzing up. When Nightblaze looked shocked, she meowed, "S-sorry Nightblaze. Shadow is the name of . . . of that cat the other day . . . that tried to . . . kill . . . me. I don't think that I could name a kit after him."

"I understand." Nightblaze purred.

"How about an unusual name, like Twigkit?" Asked Violet.

"Sure. And for the tan striped she-cat, I was thinking maybe Sandkit?" Nightblaze meowed, knowing she wanted to name her first born son after her dead brother.

"That name is perfect for her." Purred Violet. "And how about Lilykit for the last one?"

Nightblaze was suddenly quiet. He looked down at the ground, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. But Violet saw it anyway.

"Or another name like Spotkit or Specklekit . . ." Meowed Violet. "Those would work too."

"No. Lilykit is a perfect name. I-it was the first part of my mother's name." Nightblaze meowed sadly. "S-she died when I was seven moons old."

"I'm so sorry!" Violet meowed, pressing her muzzle against her mate's flank. "It's the name of my mother, too. I never found out where she left to. She said if she stayed, my brother and I would be killed. So she left us in the care of her sister. I was only five moons old . . ."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nightblaze meowed. Then brightening up, he meowed, "So, their names are Twigkit, Sandkit, and Lilykit. Welcome to EarthClan, little kits."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Skytree for a clan meeting!" Flashstar called out, calling all cats to the bottom of the tree. Nightblaze carefully went out, leaving Violet alone with her kits to watch them and rest.

As soon as all of the cats gathered, Flashstar continued. "As many of you know, we have a non-clan cat in our camp right now. She was terribly wounded and is now healing. Today, she will be joining the clan. I have already discussed this with our deputy, Pinestorm, and the medicine cats, Featherfall and Silverpaw. We feel that she should be allowed to stay in the clan. Anyway, she _is_ Nightblaze's mate."

"What? Nightblaze mated with a rouge?" Many cats called out.

"Stop it!" A voice called out. Everyone turned and looked at Redbird as she continued. "I have already had the pleasure of meeting this cat. And she is a very decent cat, might I add. She will be sharing the nursery with Stormwillow, Sunfalcon and I, for she has kits. Don't you be mean to a cat that you have never met before!"

Many cats in the clearing looked shocked that Redbird, calm, peaceful little Redbird, would ever sound so . . . leader-like. Redbird quickly sat down and licked her chest, embarrassed.

"Where is Violet?" Flashstar asked Nightblaze.

"In the medicine cat's den. We went and got our kits from the nursery. They were all given warrior names." Nightblaze meowed.

"Attention, everyone!" Flashstar called. Once everyone stopped talking, he continued, "Well, I have found out that Nightblaze and Violet's kits all have clan names and are ready to join EarthClan. We shall welcome them as full members of the clan. Nightblaze, go get Violet. She shall receive her warrior name."

"Yes, Flashstar." Nightblaze meowed, running off to get his mate.

As he entered the nursery, he noticed his smoky gray pelted mate curled up with her three kits. Lilykit's white fur stuck next to her mother, brother and sister's fur.

"Violet." Nightblaze whispered. "Flashstar wants to see you outside. Now."

_Great. Now I will have to probably leave the clan. If he's been talking with his warriors, he might've decided to send me away. He can, he is the leader, but I was hoping that he wouldn't. _Violet thought, standing up.

Before she could pick her sleeping kits up, Nightblaze stopped her.

"Just you. Leave the kits here." Nightblaze meowed.

* * *

_**Well, to anyone who read that, please review! And no flames, please. And if possible, no grammer/ spelling/ WHATEVER checks either. Have a great day, Starlight Warrior 1092.**_


	4. Joining EarthClan

_**Hello my friends and any other person who is reading this that I may not know! This is the second chapter today! A new, new record! Thank you if you bother to read author's notes! Guess what? SPOILER ALERT! Violet gets her warrior name in the chapter! Yah!**_

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing Warriors! I only own my plot, characters, clans and other things that I own. But not the idea of warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter. She is awesome!**_

_**Chapter 4!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Violet looked at him, and then padded out of the den after her mate left. They walked up to the Skytree. Nightblaze nudged Violet to walk up to the great tree alone. She did.

"Violet!" Flashstar's voice boomed as loud as thunder. But it wasn't harsh, it was warm and welcoming. "Violet, is it your wish to join EarthClan? Is it your wish to become a warrior and fight alongside your new clanmates?"

Violet's eyes glowed with happiness. "It is."

"Then, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She wishes to become a warrior and learn your great code. Violet," Flashstar meowed, "From this day forward you will be known as Violetheart. May StarClan light your path and watch over you as a warrior."

"Violetheart! Violetheart!" Nightblaze, Redbird, Pinestorm, Featherfall, Silverpaw and Redbird's kits called. They were joined by Stormwillow and Sunfalcon. Soon, half the warriors joined in and some of the apprentices. "Violetheart! Violetheart!"

Flashstar leaped down from the Skytree and over to Violetheart. Flashstar rested his head on Violetheart's head, and she respectfully licked his shoulder.

Flashstar smiled. _I am blessed with such a great clan. Most of they have soft hearts when it comes to cats in need, but the others will lighten up. They'll accept Violetheart soon. I know they will, give them time._

Violetheart, eyes glowing, raced over to Nightblaze and Redbird, purring. Pinestorm, Featherfall, Silverpaw, and some other cats came to welcome Violetheart into the clan.

"Also," Flashstar yowled from atop of the Skytree, "We are also welcoming the three kits of Violetheart and Nightblaze." Then Flashstar whispered to Nightblaze, "Names?"

"Oh! Twigkit, Sandkit and Lilykit." Nightblaze whispered back.

"We would like to welcome Twigkit, Sandkit and Lilykit into EarthClan along with their mother!" Flashstar called.

"Twigkit! Sandkit! Lilykit! Twigkit! Sandkit! Lilykit! " The clan called.

Violetheart headed back over to the medicine cat's den. Her three kits were still curled up, fast asleep, snoring happily.

_They're such great kits. I'm so glad that Nightblaze is their father. I don't think that Shadow would've made a good father. He's just too . . . impulsive. He doesn't think before he acts, he rushes into unnecessary battle, he tried to kill me! I don't think that I will ever feel the same way about him again . . ._

_*Flashback*_

_"Shadow, slow down! I can't run that fast!"_

_"Catch me if you can, Violet!"_

_"Shadow, you have longer legs than me! I can't catch up!"_

_Violet raced after her jet black friend, Shadow. They were racing through the forest, at the age of seven and a half moons old. Violet had joined the town group, since her mother had left her and her brother half a moon ago. Twig, Violet's brother, raced along-side the two friends, purring loudly. He always seemed to be happy, and he loved everything. Everything except how Shadow felt about his sister. He didn't like how Shadow loved Violet. Twig wasn't even sure if Violet knew about his crush on her._

_Just as they were about to cross into the wild cats territories, Twig stopped and turned back._

_"We should turn back now. The wild cats' territory starts here." Twig meowed._

_"Sure." Violet purred, staring at Shadow._

I hope no one finds out about my secret crush. That would be _so_ embarrassing! I don't think I would be able to talk to Shadow at all if he found out! _Violet thought._

_Just before they could leave, a cat showed up. A dark gray tabby tomcat. He walked over to the border._

_"You had better stay off our border." The gray tabby tomcat growled, staring directly at Shadow. "It would not be wise to cross the border."_

_"There is one of you, and three of us." Shadow growled back. "I would not be wise to threaten us."_

_"C-come on Shadow, Twig." Violet murmured, staring at the tomcat with a strange emotion. _What is this that I feel? Love? At first sight? But, what about Shadow? Is that just . . . a kit crush? I must learn this cat's name! _Nervously, Violet meowed, "Um . . . what's your name? Not that I need to know, but . . . um . . ."_

_The tomcat smiled, feeling the same emotion as Violet, love. "My name's Nightblaze. And you?"_

_"M-my name's Violet. This is my brother, Twig, and my friend, Shadow." Violet mewed._

_Shadow looked crestfallen when Violet called him a friend. _Aren't I good enough for you, Violet? Do you know that I'm in love with you? You probably don't . . . but I will tell you sometime . . . in the future, we will be together . . . just wait for me . . .

_"Bye." Violet mewed as she, Twig and Shadow left the border._

_*End flashback*_

Violetheart sighed and padded over to her kits. She snuggled up with her kits and fell into a deep, comforting sleep.

* * *

_**Any comments? Questions? If you have any, post them in your reviews! Reviews make authors/ writers very happy . . . if they are nice. So no flames, please! Hope you enjoy the story so far, and if you are writing a story, good luck! **_

_**Bye!, Starlight Warrior 1092**_


	5. The Prophecy Begins

_**I am such a happy person. I am posting a third chapter on the same day! A new, new, new record! I personally LOVE this story, and I LOVE writing it! Thank you to anyone who 1. Reads author's notes. You people are amazing. and 2. Anyone who reviews! You people are amazing, too. No one ever seems to review my stories anymore . . .**_

_**Disclaimer! I STILL own nothing Warriors! I never have and never will!**_

_**Please, no mean reviews. And all flamers should leave without reading. There is nothing to be mean about here.**_

* * *

In the morning at around sunrise, Violetheart was woken up from her sleep by a small paw jabbing her side. She blinked her eyes open and yawned.

"Hmm?" She mewed. Violetheart gasped at what she saw.

It was her kitten! Twigkit! He had opened his eyes!

Twigkit looked up at his mother with big, orange eyes. His black fur shimmered in the early morning light. His snow white paws stuck out next to the rest of his pelt. He smiled; glad that he could finally see his mother. And Violetheart was happy that she could see her oldest kit have his eyes open.

_Oh, you don't know how much you look like him, like my brother, like Twig! It hurts my heart and over joys it at the same time. I know Nightblaze will love you._

"Good morning, my kit." Violetheart purred.

"M-mommy . . . what's my name?" The small kit meowed, looking up at Violetheart with his big, round orange eyes.

"Your name, sweetie, is Twigkit. And your sisters are Sandkit and Lilykit." Violetheart purred, pointing her tail towards the tan striped kitten and the small calico kitten.

"Twigkit . . . Twigkit . . . I like that name!" Twigkit meowed happily. Then Twigkit raced over to his two sisters and tried to get them to wake up. "Sandkit, Lilykit, wake up! You need to wake up! Open your eyes!"

Sandkit blinked her eyes open. "W-what? W-who are you?" Sandkit sniffed him. "Brother!"

"Sandkit, your eyes! They're beautiful! They're so blue!" Twigkit purred.

"Sandkit? That's my name?" Sandkit mewed.

"Yep! And I'm Twigkit, and that's Lilykit!" Twigkit mewed.

Violetheart purred, watching Sandkit and Twigkit chatter. _What about Lilykit? Why won't she wake up? _Violetheart walked over to the small calico kitten and sniffed her.

"Mrow?" The little she-cat meowed as she opened her eyes.

"It's time to wake up, Lilykit." Violetheart meowed to her youngest kit.

Lilykit stood up and looked at her mother. Lilykit had big orange eyes, just like Twigkit and Violetheart, except Lilykit had a splash of red in her eyes, around her pupils. Her fur was soft and white, covered in splashes of gray, tan and light ginger. The splashes of color on Lilykit's fur looked slightly faded, and covered in stripes.

Sandkit raced over to her little sister. Sandkit's fur was a pale ginger_ish_ tan color, covered in dark brown stripes that looked like they rippled when she ran. Her eyes were blue, as blue as the sky, the same color as her father's eyes.

"Hey, mommy!" Twigkit mewed, pulling Violetheart back to the real world. "Mommy, who's our daddy?"

_Oh, StarClan! Nightblaze still needs to meet his kits with their eyes open! _"I'll be back in a moment, my kits. I must go find your father." Violetheart meowed. "Stay here, do not leave this den."

Violetheart raced out of the den to look for Nightblaze, but she didn't make it very far. One step out of the den, and Violet ran right into Nightblaze. They both tumbled to the ground, purring.

"Hey Violet_heart_. How are you?" Nightblaze meowed.

"Nightblaze, come on! You have to meet your kits! They opened their eyes!" Violetheart purred.

"Of course!" Nightblaze meowed, racing into the den. Once inside, he stopped and gasped, "They're beautiful! Twigkit and Lilykit have your eyes . . . almost."

"And Sandkit has your eyes." Violetheart purred.

"What's with all the noise? Can't a medicine cat get her sleep?" Featherfall meowed playfully.

Silverpaw gasped. "Kits! Their eyes opened! They're so cute!"

"Kits, this is Featherfall and Silverpaw. They're the medicine cats of the clan. They heal cats." Nightblaze meowed.

Suddenly, Featherfall fell to the ground, gasping with pain.

_Where am I? _Featherfall thought as she looked around. _StarClan? Why am I here? Wasn't I just with everyone in the den? How did I get here?_

"Featherfall." A voice meowed. Featherfall saw a cat walking towards her. The cat was a tabby and white she-cat with glowing blue eyes, and her fur sparkled with stars.

"Riverpool!" Featherfall meowed to her former mentor. "Why am I here?"

"I have a prophecy for you." Riverpool meowed. "When the Shadow comes, a flame will burn out, and the forest will fall to Smoke. Together, a blazing heart can save them. If they are apart, destruction for us all. In the end, a new flower blossoms new hope."

"What does that mean?" Featherfall asked. "Shadow, Smoke? A blazing heart? A new flower? Who wants to destroy us? Tell me, please!"

But Featherfall's vision was fading, and she woke up in the medicine cat's den with Silverpaw bent over her, carrying a ball of moss soaked in water.

"What happened?" Twigkit asked, eyes wide.

"N-nothing." Featherfall meowed. "I just had a vision. Silverpaw, I need to talk to you. Also, Flashstar, could you go get him? And you two, also." Featherfall nodded to Nightblaze and Violetheart.

"Sure." Silverpaw mewed, racing over to the leader's den.

Once Silverpaw brought Flashstar back, Featherfall told everyone the prophecy.

"When the Shadow comes, a flame will burn out, and the forest will fall to Smoke. Together, a blazing heart can save them. If they are apart, destruction for us all. In the end, a new flower blossoms new hope."

"What does it mean?" Flashstar asked.

"I-I don't know." Featherfall meowed. "But the 'flame' might mean FlameClan. They might 'burn out'. But Shadow, Smoke?"

"S-Shadow is the name of a cat I grew up with." Violetheart meowed. "H-he was the one that had tried to kill me earlier."

"Great. Now we know who Shadow could be. But do you know a 'Smoke'?" Asked Flashstar.

"N-no." Violetheart murmured, wishing that she could help more.

"I'll ask the medicine cats about it tonight." Featherfall meowed. "Oh, and Violetheart. If you want, you can move to the nursery now, if you want to. Your wounds are almost healed."

"Thank you, Featherfall, Silverpaw." Violetheart meowed. "Come kits; let's go meet your new denmates!"

Violetheart led her kits over to the nursery, she didn't hear Featherfall murmur, "And _Blaze_ could mean you, Night_blaze_. And if that's it,_ Heart_ means Violet_heart_. You two must never fall apart. Love her forever."

When Violetheart entered the nursery, she saw Redbird lying in the corner, her kits tumbling on top of her. Frogkit's dark tabby fur stuck out on Redbird's ginger fur and Sparrowkit's golden fur. Lying next to them was the golden tabby queen Sunfalcon, she was sleeping. She hadn't had her kits yet, they were due in about a moon. And next to her was Stormwillow, the dark black she-cat. Curled next to her were her four kits, all five moons old and almost ready to be apprentices. The oldest of the litter was Snakekit, a rambunctious tomcat with bright ginger fur, next was Swallowkit, a light gray she-cat, next was Stripekit, a black tabby tomcat, and last but not least was Cinderkit, a light gray she-cat.

Redbird's kits were the first ones to notice Violetheart walk in. "Violetheart!"

"Violetheart! It's so good to see you again!" Redbird mewed as her kits tumbled over to see Violetheart.

"Violetheart, it's so good to meet you. My name's Sunfalcon." Sunfalcon meowed. "And this is Stormwillow,-"

"Pleasure to meet you." Stormwillow meowed politely.

"And these are her kits, Snakekit, Sparrowkit, Stripekit, and Cinderkit." Sunfalcon meowed.

The four kits raced over to Violetheart, followed by Redbird's kits. The queens smiled at how friendly their kits were. Violetheart introduced her kits to the older kits, and Stormwillow and Sunfalcon helped her make a nest.

"Lilykit, come on, I'll show you around camp!" meowed Stripekit, and then when all of the other kits stared at him, he meowed, "Sandkit and Twigkit too."

The nine kits raced out of the den, the three smaller kits following the six older kits, Stromwillow's four and Redbird's two. They raced out, ignoring Stormwillow's mews to stay away from the warriors paws. Stormwillow sighed as she watched her kits run off.

"Come back before sunhigh!" Stormwillow calls after the nine kittens, but they act like they aren't paying attention. Stormwillow sighed. "Kits . . ."

"They'll be fine, right? I mean, the camp isn't a dangerous place, right? No one gets hurt in camp . . . right?" Violetheart asked the two queens.

"Right. No one will get hurt, but I'm worried that they might get into trouble . . . tripping warriors, again. Hopefully they learned from last time . . ." Redbird purred.  
A moment later, a dark gray tabby head poked into the nursery. Nightblaze padded into the den, followed by a white tomcat with a ginger spot around his left eye. The cat had pale blue eyes, and when Stormwillow saw him, she raced over to him.

"Snowspot! How are you?" Stormwillow purred, and then to Violetheart, she meowed, "This is my mate, Snowspot. Snowspot, this is my new friend, the new cat, Violetheart."

"Greetings." Snowspot meowed, trying not to sound playful, like he usually did ever since he was kitted.

"H-hello." Violetheart mewed, dipping her head.

"You don't have to dip your head to me, silly! Only Flashstar, Pinestorm, Featherfall, and other important cats." Snowspot meowed, laughing. "Though, I don't mind it at all!"

Nightblaze walked over to Violetheart. "Violetheart, how are you? Do you like your new den? Are you hungry? Have you ever tasted vole before? I could get you one, if you want . . ."

Violetheart purred. "Yes, I am sort of hungry. And no, I've never tried vole before, only mouse, bird, and every now and then, rabbit."

"I'll go get you a vole right now! Redbird, Stormwillow, Sunfalcon, do you want anything?" Nightblaze meowed.

"Um . . . sure." Redbird meowed. Sunfalcon and Stormwillow looked at each other and nodded slowly.

When Nightblaze raced off, Snowspot meowed playfully, "Maybe I should go help him. I'm not sure if he can carry enough food for everyone, and the kits." Then Snowspot raced off after Nightblaze.

"Stupid tomcats." Redbird purred playfully.

Every cat knew that she was just joking around, they all loved their mates. Violetheart's mate, Nightblaze, Redbird's mate, Pinestorm, Stormwillow's mate, Snowspot, and Sunfalcon's ginger and gray mate, Flarefur. They all agreed that they, along with their tom-kits, were the best tomcats in the whole world. Between sunrise and sunhigh, Violetheart became great friends with the three queens. Not long after they had left to get fresh-kill, the two toms came back, bringing three voles, three mice and a thrush. Violetheart tried a vole, and loved it. Redbird also had a vole, Stormwillow took a mouse, and they gave Sunfalcon the thrush. The kits came back at sunhigh, just as they were told, and while Twigkit, Sandkit and Lilykit nursed, the six older kits shared two mice and a vole.

_I never thought I would be this happy in the clan! I feel . . . like I belong here. This strange feeling . . . I'm so glad that I found some friends. I don't think I could live in the same den as a cat that hated my guts! These cats are so nice! _Violetheart thought to herself.

That night, Violetheart fell asleep, knowing she had the best mate ever, amazing kits, and great friends. But she didn't know anything about what was going to happen in the future, to her, her mate, her kits, her friends, and every cat in the forest. She didn't know what horrors awaited her family . . .

* * *

_**Well, how was that? No one gets to know what 'horrors' await them yet. But, give it time, bad things will start happening. XD Please, PLEASE review. It gives authors insperation! Insperation to continue with this story! Please let me have ONE NICE REVIEW before I post chapter 6. Please?**_

_**BYE!, Starlight Warrior 1092**_


	6. New Kits

_**Hello people! I am back, again! I am sad . . . no one read(or at least reviewed) the last chapter! Yet . . . T-T But, I just had to post a new chapter! I really enjoy writing / typing this story! So, I will continue. But please, people, if you liked the chapter, REVIEW! It tells me that people are reading this story. So far, I know that one or two people are reading this . . . not a good number . . . thank you if you read this far into the author's note.**_

_**Disclaimer! I will never own anything Warriors! I never will! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fin fiction! XD**_

* * *

"Violetheart, mommy, wake up!" Sandkit meowed, gabbing her paw into her mother's smoky gray flank.

It had been about a moon since Violetheart had joined EarthClan. All of the cats in the forest knew about her, cats from not only EarthClan, but also FlameClan and StreamClan. Not every cat welcomed her, one or two didn't like her or her kits, but every other cat treated her and her kits like a clan cat, a true member of EarthClan. Violetheart had made friends with a cat named Frostfern, who originally didn't want her in the clan, but they were friends now. And the kits were great friends with all of the apprentices, especially Silverpaw. She had earned her medicine cat name at half moon, half a moon ago. She was now Silverpoppy. She still wanted to be called a medicine cat _apprentice_, but everyone still called her a full medicine cat.

"Mommy, wake up!" Sandkit meowed, pawing at Violetheart's flank again. "Sunfalcon's having her kits!"

"Really?" Violetheart purred, sitting up and washing her fur. "I'm so happy for her. She's one of my best friends. You three stay here, watch if you must, but let me go see if I can help in some way."

Violetheart left Sandkit in charge of the other two sleeping kits and walked over to her friend's side. Featherfall and Silverpoppy were already next to her, murmuring, "You're doing fine Sunfalcon. It's okay, everything will be okay."

"How is she?" Violetheart asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Keep those kits of Stormwillow's away from me." Sunfalcon growled, pain causing her to clench her teeth together. "They are very bothersome. Stormwillow went out this morning to hunt. No one's keeping them back."

"Sure." Violetheart meowed, remembering when she had kitted, all the pain she had gone through. Violetheart walked over to the four oldest kits. "You guys have to stay away from Sunfalcon, okay?"

"Why?" The kits complained. "We heard she was going to have kits! We want to see them! Right?" The rest of the kits meowed, "Right!"

"Well, you'll be able to see the kittens after they arrive. But right now, Sunfalcon's in a lot of pain. So, please, stay away from her."

"Okay!" The kits meowed, racing over to the far side of the den to start playing.

At around sunhigh, Featherfall and Silverpoppy let Flarefur into the den to see his mate and kits. Violetheart had taken her kits, Stormwillow's kits and Redbird's kits out of the nursery when they couldn't sit still to wait for Sunfalcon's kits to come. Redbird, Stormwillow, and Snowspot helped Violetheart watch the kits. Once Flarefur raced into the nursery and Featherfall and Silverpoppy left, the kits walked back in, careful not to disturb Sunfalcon. Then they waited their turn to see the new kits. Violetheart watched as the nine kits walked slowly up to Sunfalcon's nest and made little "Ohh.", and "Ahh.", and "They're so cute!" noises.

After the kits backed away, Violetheart, Redbird and Stormwillow came up to see the kits. Sunfalcon lay in her nest, looking small and frail next to the mountain of moss surrounding her. Curled up beside her were three small balls of fur. The largest on was a she-cat that looked like a mini version of Sunfalcon. The other two were white, one of them had a ginger spot on his back and the other one had ginger tabby stripes covering her body. Three, healthy kits. Just what the clan needed. _Whatever bad thing is coming, let it wait. The clan needs more moments like this, promising new life and new clan members. Welcome, little kits._

"Their names are Brightkit, Foxkit and Heatherkit." Sunfalcon whispered, too tired to meow. She pointed at the ginger striped she-cat, then the ginger spotted tomcat, then the golden she-cat.

"Those are great names!" Redbird purred, licking her friend's head.

_Life is perfect. New kits, an amazing clan, being surrounded by friends and family, no battles or fighting so far . . . can life get any better? . . . Maybe if Twig was here too . . . I still miss him every day . . . and sometimes the pain is almost unbearable . . . but then Nightblaze comes, or one of my kits wakes me, or, lately, I go join a hunting patrol, usually with Nightblaze or Pinestorm or Snowspot or Flarefur. Sometimes, even Redbird, Sunfalcon and Stormwillow join too . . . Every day seems better than the last, even in the slightest way . . . and in five moons, I'll either stay here in the nursery, or I'll go join the warriors in their den. But five moons is a long time, and I don't want to rush it. My kits need me right now, and being a queen is more important than being a warrior right now. _

_

* * *

_**_Well, how was that? Please tell me! Writers LOVE postitive feed-back! If you have negitive feed-back, keep it to yourself! No one likes Flamers! Please review, and hope you have a great day!, Starlight Warrior 1092 XD . . . sorry if the chapter was sort of . . . borring. You can't have every chapter exciting! But they'll get there, TRUST ME! (if you dare!)_**


	7. Apprentices and Warriors

_**Hello people! This may be my last chapter for a while, Mid terms, home work, tests, all these things, along with my parents, will be keeping me off of the laptop and computer. But I wanted to get chapter 7 up before school, so . . . Wa-la! Oh, and to anyone who is reading this, Happy New Year! 2011!**_

_**Disclaimer! I still own nothing Warriors, I still only own my cats and plot and prophecy. I still don't see why I have to put this every chapter, one would think that putting it on once would be enough.**_

* * *

Five moons passed since Sunfalcon had her kits. Violetheart was getting nervous, but proud at the same time. Her kits were going to become apprentices any day now. Redbird's two kits were only one moon older than hers, so Sparrow_paw_ and Frog_paw_ had become apprentices, and they had gotten the mentors Moonclaw and Snowspot. Stormwillow's four kits had already become apprentices, too. They were on their last days as apprentices; they would be named warriors and day now. Furzewhisker had moved into the nursery three moons ago and had her kits two moons ago. Frostkit, Brairkit, Bugkit, Shadekit, and Finchkit were their names. They were now five moons old, and very jealous of Twigkit, Lilykit and Sandkit, since they got to be warriors before them. Brightkit, Foxkit and Heatherkit were also jealous. It was now the morning of the day that Violetheart's kits were going to become apprentices. Violetheart was busy cleaning her kits for their apprentice ceremony.

"Stop licking me!" Sandkit hissed, causing Twigkit and Lilykit to start purring. "Stop laughing at me! I bet she didn't wash _you two_ this much!"

Violetheart sighed and stopped cleaning her kit. "You three look just amazing! You are now allowed to become apprentices. As long as you don't mess up your fur before the ceremony . . ."

"We won't!" Meowed the kits, eyes glowing with happiness.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Skytree for a clan meeting!" Flashstar called from the great tree.

"It's time." Nightblaze meowed from the entrance of the nursery, his voice filled with pride for his three kits.

The three kits followed Nightblaze and Violetheart out of the den. Violetheart and Nightblaze sat down next to each other, their pelts brushing, as their kits walked up to the front of the Skytree. Twigkit puffed up his chest, thinking he was ready to become a warrior. Sandkit tried to match him, sitting up as tall as she could. Lilykit sat, eyes glowing, not caring how tall she was, for she was smaller than her brother and sister. Not far away sat Stromwillow's kits, eyes glowing also. _I wonder why . . ._

"I have gathered you all for one of my favorite jobs as leader." Flashstar meowed, happiness filling his voice. "There are three kits here that are ready to become apprentices. Step forward, young kits."

Twigkit raced forward a few paw steps, followed by Sandkit and Lilykit. Flashstar jumped down in front of them, causing Lilykit to take a half-step backwards.

"Twigkit! From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Twigpaw. Flarefur, you shall be Twigpaw's mentor. Pass on all of your skills to your new apprentice. Sandkit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Sandpaw. Nightblaze, you shall be Sandpaw's mentor. Teach her all of the warrior skills you know. Lilykit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Lilypaw. And I, Flashstar, will be your mentor, Lilypaw. I will teach you all I know."

Flarefur came forward and touched noses with Twigpaw. Nightblaze, surprised, came up and touched noses with his daughter, Sandpaw. And Flashstar touched noses with Lilypaw, who first hesitated, but still touched noses with her leader.

"Twigpaw! Sandpaw! Lilypaw! Twigpaw! Sandpaw! Lilypaw!" The clan called, including the three mentors, smiling, and the kits, forgetting their jealousy.

Lilypaw, after touching noses with her new mentor, she watched as he jumped back up the Skytree, so she raced over to sit by Violetheart.

"Congratulations." Violetheart purred, licking Lilypaw's head.

"Also," Flashstar called to the clan. Once they were quiet, he continued, "One of my other favorite jobs as leader. Snakepaw, Stripepaw, Swallowpaw, and Cinderpaw, come forward."

The four apprentices padded forward. Stormwillow and Snowspot's eyes glowed with pride. Snowspot puffed up his chest, just like Twigpaw had.

"I, Flashstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Treeflower, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?"

"Cinderpaw was born ready." Treeflower purred.

"Tigerstripe, what about Snakepaw?"

"He has learned everything he needs to become a warrior." Tigerstripe meowed.

"Willowdapple, what about Stripepaw? Is he ready?"

"He is as ready as he will ever be." Willowdapple meowed.

"Sharpfish? Is Swallowpaw ready?"

"She couldn't be more ready than she already is." Sharpfish purred, happy for his apprentice.

"Good. Snakepaw, Stripepaw, Swallowpaw, and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flashstar meowed.

"Yes." The four apprentices meowed, their meows ringing through the camp loudly.

Flashstar quickly jumped down from the Skytree.

"Snakepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snakecatcher. StarClan honors you for your bravery and strength."

Flashstar rested his head on Snakecatcher's shoulder, and Snakecatcher licked his shoulder respectfully, thinking, _I'm so glad Flashstar remembered how I caught that snake two moons ago! My name is perfect!_

"Stripepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stripesplash. StarClan honors your strength and heart."

Flashstar rested his head on Stripesplash's shoulder, and Stripesplash licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Sparrowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swallowwing. StarClan honors your courage and skill."

Flashstar rested his head on Swallowwing's shoulder, and Swallowwing licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Cinderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cindershine. StarClan honors your spirit and quick wits."

Flashstar rested his head on Cindershine's shoulder, and Cindershine licked his shoulder respectfully.

"I welcome you all to EarthClan as warriors." Flashstar purred.

"Snakecatcher! Stripesplash! Swallowwing! Cindershine! Snakecatcher! Stripesplash! Swallowwing! Cindershine!" The clan called, welcoming the cats into the clan as warriors.

"This meeting is over!" Flashstar meowed. Then to the four new warriors, he meowed, "Remember, you all have to stay awake and have your silent vigil tonight."

"Of course." The four new warriors purred.

"Lilypaw!" Flashstar called to his apprentice. "It's time to go see the territory!"

"I-I have to go." Lilypaw mewed. Violetheart purred and licked her youngest daughter's head, meowing, "Go on."

Lilypaw raced over towards her new mentor to go explore the territory. The whole time, she was thinking, _I wonder where we are going first . . . FlameClan border? StreamClan border? Any special spots in the territory? The best hunting spots? Great battle areas? I wonder! . . ._

"Lilypaw, we're going with Twigpaw, Sandpaw, Nightblaze, and Flarefur to go see the borders. You three have to learn the other clans' scents." Flashstar meowed.

So the rest of the day, the three mentors took their apprentices around to the borders. FlameClan first, making the apprentices memorize their rabbity and piney scent. They not only lived in the open moors, but also in the pine forest. The border was on the forest area, so it was easier for the younger cats to memorize their scent. Next, they went to StreamClan border. Their fishy scent was unmistakable. Twigpaw jumped backwards in disgust. A moment later, a StreamClan cat had showed up and asked why they were so close to the border. Flashstar had answered they have new apprentices, and asked the same thing to the warrior. He also had a new apprentice. His apprentice had then said that EarthClan smelled gross, and Sandpaw almost tackled him and clawed him to the ground. Almost. But until sundown, the three new apprentices had fun. They collected moss on the way back to camp, and they made their nests in their new den.

"Good night." Lilypaw mewed to her brother and sister.

"Night." Sandpaw replied.

Twigpaw's only reply was a loud snore. Lilypaw and Sandpaw purred with laughter. Lilypaw and Sandpaw curled up in their nests, instantly falling asleep. In the warriors den, Violetheart had made a nest next to Nightblaze and was already fast asleep.

* * *

_**Well people, how was that? I am not going to NOT ask for flames, but I hope you people will bw nice. Review if you liked it. Something bad might happen next chapter . . . stay tuned to find out! Happy New Year!, Starlight Warrior 1092**_


	8. Nightmares and Reality

_**People who are reading this! I will not get to update for a few (3-5) days! I have to go back to school. Anyone who read the LAST author's note knows why.**_

_**Disclaimer! I will NEVER own anything Warriors!**_

* * *

One moon later, Brightkit, Foxkit and Heatherkit got their apprentice names and the mentors Fallenmoon, Robinfang, and Stormwillow. Twigpaw had become the quickest and the deep thinker, but also the clown. Sandpaw became the best fighter, and she was always interested in the warrior code. Lilypaw became the best hunter and always listened to the elders, they loved her! She always hunted for them, changed their bedding, listened to their stories and checked their pelts for fleas and ticks. But she was always so helpful, they started checking their own pelts for fleas and ticks . . . well, most of the time. Violetheart also became a great hunter and fighter. But she wasn't safe all of the time . . .

Violetheart raced through the forest, care free and happy. She stalked a mouse for a while, and then caught it. She quickly ate it and continued racing through the forest. Suddenly, she heard a call screech in pain, and the screech ended quickly and abruptly.

_Someone's in danger! I have to find out who . . . that sounded a lot like a young cat . . . a lot like Sandpaw . . . _Violetheart thought, racing towards where the sound had come from.

When Violetheart got there, the sun had mostly disappeared, but the sun hadn't gone down. It's like the sun had _dimmed_. Across the clearing from Violetheart was a large gray tomcat with glowing red eyes. He smiled at Violetheart. Then he looked down. Violetheart followed his gaze. What she saw almost stopped her heart. Lying on the ground, blood pouring from her neck, an endless flow of blood, was . . . Sandpaw. Her light tan and striped fur was soaked in blood, a large gash ripped down her flank, and her eyes stared sightlessly at the sky.

"No . . . no!" Violetheart yowled, racing over to her bleeding kit. "No, no, no! This is not what was supposed to happen! You were supposed to become a warrior, my little fighter! This is not why I brought you to the clans! This never should've happened!"

To Violetheart, it felt like a thorn was stabbed into her heart, and her blood wouldn't stop coming out until she was dead. She felt hollow on the inside, like she was dead instead of Sandpaw.

"Do you like what happened?" The gray tomcat meowed. "Because I killed her."

"What?" Violetheart hissed, feeling overwhelmed with anger. "You killed Sandpaw? You are dead, you hear? Dead!"

"My name's Smoke." He meowed before she could pounce.

_S-Smoke? _A wave of shock trembled through Violetheart as she remembered the prophecy . . . _When the Shadow comes, a flame will burn out, and the forest will fall to Smoke. Together, a blazing heart can save them. If they are apart, destruction for us all. In the end, a new flower blossoms new hope. Does that mean Smoke will kill all of the cats . . . and rule the forest?_

Everything suddenly started fading . . . like it was all just a dream . . . Sandpaw's death . . . Smoke's appearance in the forest . . . all of the blood . . . and pain . . . the awful, blood-curling screech . . . everything. Violetheart felt like she was fading, too. Like nothing in the last nine moons ever happened . . . she never met Nightblaze . . . Twig was still alive . . . her mother had never left . . . her kits were never born . . . she had never joined EarthClan . . . her life was still peaceful . . .

Violetheart's eyes shot open. After a second of her eyes adjusting to the light, she found herself inside the warriors den, as if nothing had happened. _Sandpaw! I must find her before she gets killed! Maybe I can save her!_ Violetheart quickly jumped up and ran out of the warriors den. The sun was just coming up, and the camp was still silent. Snakecatcher, Cindershine, Stripesplah, and Swallowwing were all still sitting in the middle of the camp, not making a sound.

_Sandpaw . . . Sandpaw . . . where is she? Is she still asleep? I must find her! _Were the only thoughts racing through Violetheart's mind as she ran to the apprentices den.

When Violetheart poked her head in, she saw Sandpaw sleeping with Lilypaw and Twigpaw, as if nothing had happened.

_What's going on? Was it all a dream? It seemed so real! I must talk to someone about this . . . Featherfall, and Silverpoppy! They can help me!_

Violetheart, quickly and quietly, raced over to the medicine cat's den and softly called in, "Featherfall . . . Silverpoppy . . . are you guys awake?"

"I am." Featherfall meowed from inside the den. "Come inside. Let Silverpoppy sleep."

Violetheart raced in, not waking Silverpoppy. "I-I need y-your help, Featherfall."

"With what?" Featherfall asked kindly.

"I-I had t-this d-dream." Violetheart began. "I-in my dream, I was running through the forest, care free, until I heard . . . the blood-curling screech of S- a cat."

"What happened then?" Featherfall asked gently.

"I-I raced to where the scream came from. W-when I g-got there . . . I saw something horrible. In front of me, S-Sandpaw lay in the grass, blood flowing from her neck . . . a river of blood . . . never-ending . . . And sitting next to her was a large tomcat. He was gray and had glowing red eyes. H-he s-said that h-he had . . . killed . . . Sandpaw." Violetheart was getting teary eyed as she tried to hold back tears. Then she repeated before continuing, "He said that he killed her. He also said that his name was . . . _Smoke_."

"S-Smoke . . . as in from the prophecy?" Featherfall meowed. "This could be bad. What happened next?"

"E-everything started . . . fading." Violetheart meowed. "I felt like I was . . . six moons old, playing with my brother instead of living in the forest . . . my friend Shadow also playing with us . . . my life was so good! Until Shadow joined those cruel pieces of fox-dung!"

"Do you think that it could come true?" Asked Silverpoppy, stepping out of the shadows of the den.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!" Violetheart mewed.

"No . . . I just . . . woke up." Silverpoppy mewed.

"I think that it could just be a dream . . . motherly instincts . . . you want to protect your kits . . . and with this prophecy hang over you, you might imaging meeting Smoke. I will keep in mind what Smoke looks like, but I think, maybe some sleep might clear your mind? Or a run through the forest? And I will get some thyme for you." Featherfall meowed.

"I'll get some!" Silverpoppy meowed, racing towards the back of the den.

"I'll take the run through the forest . . . I don't think I could get back to sleep." Violetheart meowed.

When Silverpoppy came back with the thyme, Featherfall made Violetheart eat the bitter herb. After that, Violetheart went to the deputy, Pinestorm, and told him that Featherfall said that she should have a run through the forest to clear her head. She also told him that she would bring back any prey that she found, before she raced off.

The sun felt good on Violetheart's pelt as she raced through the forest, care free . . . almost, at least . . . until she came upon prey scent. Violetheart quickly dropped into a hunter's crouch, scanning the undergrowth. _Mouse!_ The scent quickly came to her, followed by the small, furry rodent. It was sitting between the roots of a tree, six trees away. Violetheart, quickly and quietly, stalked over towards the mouse and . . . pounced! Before the mouse could make a sound, she bit down on its neck, instantly killing it. _Thank you, StarClan!_ Violetheart quickly buried her mouse in some dirt at the base of the tree. Suddenly, before she could move, Violetheart heard the most awful thing in the world, for a second time. A long, blood-curling screech that was abruptly cut off, as if someone had just _killed_ something. Only one thought pulsed through Violetheart's mind. _Sandpaw!_

Violetheart raced through the forest to where she had in her dream, the whole time thinking, _Not Sandpaw! Please, StarClan, not my Sandpaw! _Violetheart was suddenly numb. Across the clearing, a gray tomcat was sitting. The scent of blood filled the clearing. And at the tomcat's paws lay . . . Sandpaw. She was laying there, blood flowing, almost endlessly, from a gash in her throat. Her life was fading away, but before she died, she spotted Violetheart and meowed, "Save . . . my . . . family . . . StarClan." Suddenly, her voice was gone; her eyes glazed over and stared sightlessly at the sky. Her life was gone, and her blood stopped flowing, but it continued oozing. Violetheart, breathlessly, crept over to her kit. Sandpaw was gone; all that was left was a corpse. Violetheart finally found her voice.

"Nooooooooooo!" Violetheart screeched to the sky, as heartbroken as any mother that just lost a kit. Suddenly, Violetheart remembered the gray tomcat.

"Do you like what happened?" The gray tomcat meowed. "Because I killed her."

Violetheart almost choked. He had said the same thing that he had said in her dream! She was suddenly overwhelmed with anger. "You killed Sandpaw?" Before Violetheart knew what she was meowing, she hissed, "You are dead, you hear? Dead!"

"My name's Smoke." the gray tomcat meowed before Violetheart could pounce. A second later, he jumped up and ran off, yowling, "You have been warned! That is the mercy you all will receive!"

Violetheart was about to chase after him when tears started flowing from her eyes, blocking her vision. Violetheart turned back to her dead kit and wrapped some cobwebs on Sandpaw's wound.

"Good bye . . . Sandpaw. May . . . StarClan light your path and keep you safe forever." Violetheart meowed sadly, closing her daughter's eyes for the last time.

* * *

_**Well, that was depressing. Poor Sandpaw, dying like that. But, it helps the story later on, I think. Please leave POSITIVE comments. If you have negitive comments, don't review and keep them to yourselves. Until next time, BYE!**_

_***Starlight Warrior 1092***_


	9. Sandpaw's Vigil

_**Okay, well, I know that I probably shouldn't be posting another chapter and that I should be studying for my mid terms . . . but . . . I wanted to celebrate my 10th review! Most people celebrate their 50th review, but, my stories must not be very popular, so, I'm celebrating my 10th review! XD Thank you to EVRYONE who reviewed, and I am sorry that Sandpaw died. She had to die, it affects the future (I think.) If anyone is reading this, put XD in your review! I want to know how many people acutally read this.**_

_**Disclaimer! I will never own Warriors! If I did, then Stormfur would come and join ThunderClan forever! He is my favorite cat ever!**_

* * *

Holding her tears, Violetheart picked Sandpaw up by the scruff of her neck and started carrying her back towards the clan camp. Violetheart felt like her heart was shattering into a million, tiny pieces. Sadness filled her heart with every paw step back towards the camp. _Why? Why Sandpaw, and why now? She was so young! Why did she have to . . . die? My poor, poor kit! _By the time Violetheart got back to camp, her heart was full of sorrow and her vision was blurry with tears. When she padded into camp, everyone was suddenly quiet. Not even a kit mewed. Silence. Flashstar, who had been talking with Pinestorm, raced over to Violetheart.

"What happened? Who did this?" Flashstar meowed.

Violetheart looked up at him, her eyes overflowing with sorrow and pain. "S-Smoke."

Lilypaw padded out of the apprentices den. When she saw her sister, lying limp on the ground, she yowled in pain and sorrow, the worst thing you could ever hear, and she raced over to Sandpaw, burring her nose into Sandpaw's fluffy tan and striped fur with tears falling from her eyes, blurring her vision, too.

"Why?" Lilypaw yowled in pain and sadness again. "Why Sandpaw? She did nothing wrong? Why did StarClan have to take her away from us? How cruel are they?"

"They aren't cruel. The cat that killed Sandpaw was cruel. Smoke. StarClan will protect her and she will watch over us from the stars." Violetheart meowed numbly. "It was not her time to die. She had her whole life ahead of her. This was not her time."

"I'm so sorry." Featherfall meowed, appearing beside Violetheart and Lilypaw. Silverpoppy nodded numbly, as if she meant to say the same thing Featherfall had said, but she just couldn't.

"What is this that I'm hearing?" Nightblaze yowled. "What happened to Sandpaw? My apprentice, my kit?"

"She's . . . dead." Violetheart meowed.

"Nooooooooo!" Nightblaze yowled, falling to the ground. "How could this have happened? If only I was a better mentor! If only I was a better _father_! It's all my fault! I left her alone for too long, and now she's gone!"

"It's not your fault." Violetheart murmured to her grieving mate. _It's my fault._

_It isn't your fault, mommy. It was meant to happen, nothing could've stopped destiny. _The faint image of Sandpaw appeared beside Violetheart. The scent of Sandpaw lingered for a moment before she disappeared.

Soon, Twigpaw returned from the Dawn patrol with Flarefur, Robinfang, Stormwillow, and Heatherpaw. As soon as he saw Sandpaw lying in the middle of the clearing, he raced over to her side yowling, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Twigpaw turned to Violetheart, Lilypaw, and Nightblaze, who were all still sitting there. "What happened?" He cried. "What happened to Sandpaw?"

After explaining to him that Sandpaw was dead and who had killed her, Twigpaw broke down into tears and moans of pain. Flashstar soon called a meeting to tell all of the cats what had happened.

"Listen up, all of you!" Flashstar called, not even bothering to call all of the cats together, Sandpaw's death had done that. Once everyone was quiet, he continued, "As you all know by now, one of our apprentices, Sandpaw, was killed by a wandering rouge."

A few cats wailed in sorrow when Flashstar meowed Sandpaw's name.

"His name is Smoke. He is a large gray tomcat with red eyes. If anyone sees him, get out of there fast. He killed one of our best fighters, so for now, every apprentice will only go out of camp with at least one warrior. We shall now hold vigil for Sandpaw, knowing that her spirit hunts with StarClan now." Flashstar meowed. "This meeting is over!"

Many cats came and gathered around Sandpaw. They all whispered things like "May StarClan light your path" and "Good luck and good hunting" to Sandpaw. And they murmured comforting things to Sandpaw's family, trying to comfort them. That night, Violetheart, Nightblaze, Lilypaw, Twigpaw, Redbird, Stormwillow, Sunfalcon, and their kits sat vigil for Sandpaw along with Pinestorm, Snowspot, Flarefur, Flashstar, Featherfall and Silverpoppy. In the morning, the elders, Brownfrost, Halfear, White-eyes and Patchfoot took Sandpaw's body away to be buried. Twigpaw and Lilypaw, after seeing their sister taken away, went to the apprentices den to sleep. They each pulled off a part of Sandpaw's nest to sleep with her scent, remembering that she would never leave them, and that she was still there, in their hearts.

Violetheart, still in shock about losing her kit, went back to the warriors den and laid down in her nest. But as she fell asleep, she found that she was not in EarthClan territory anymore.

* * *

_**Well, how was that? If you read this story, please review. Nice reviews really make my day. I choked with happiness one time that I got a review. The person who had said (If you want to know what they said, go to Livin' on a Prarie's profile) got a chapter dedicated to them. Once. That only has happened once. Please review, and read my other stories too! XD**_


	10. Another Dream and Consequences

**_Well, I am back! Mid terms are over, and I came to post another chapter of LFitM! Please. people, if you read this story, please review. I did say please!_**

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing Warriors! Erin Hunter does! I only own my characters and clans and plotline!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Violetheart looked around. _Where am I? _She thought to herself as she walked through the ferns on either side of her. Suddenly, there was a large crashing noise. Violetheart followed her ears until she found where the noise had come from. A boulder had fallen off of a stack of rocks._

_A low moan was heard from the other side of the rocks. Violetheart raced over to where she had heard the voice. Lying, covered in blood, was a jet black tomcat with white paws and a snow white tail. Next to him was a small gray and white she-cat, murmuring something in the tomcat's ear._

_"Leave me, Finchflower." The tomcat meowed, his voice shaking with pain. "My sister's waiting for me. StarClan awaits."_

_"No! Don't leave me!" Finchflower meowed, terror filling her voice. "I can't live without you!"_

_"You will." The dying tomcat meowed. "Sparrowfire is in love with you, so much. He will give you what I can't. I love you so much, but I can't stay. Give Sparrowfire your love."_

_"I-I can't!" Finchflower was weeping now. "You are the only one that I will ever love!"_

_"Y-you have to move on." Every time the tomcat talked, he got closer to StarClan. "Move on. Good bye, my love."_

_And with that last breath, the tomcat passed away. Finchflower threw her head into the sky and cried. Violetheart found that she couldn't move. Her vision started to fade. Everything suddenly started falling, and Violetheart found herself falling through thin air. She screamed, flailing her limbs around wildly._

Violetheart's eyes flashed open. Violetheart felt a cat shaking her.

"Violetheart, Violetheart wake up!" Nightblaze meowed, shaking his mate back and forth, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"N-Nightblaze! I'm awake!" Violetheart meowed, bolting straight up. "I-I must go and talk with Featherfall."

"Um . . . Okay?" Nightblaze meowed.

Violetheart raced over to the medicine cat's den. The early morning air was cold and crisp when Violetheart left the den. Featherfall was already awake and sorting herbs when Violetheart came in.

"Violetheart? Why are you here? Are you sick?" Featherfall meowed.

"N-no Featherfall." Violetheart meowed. Her gaze darkened as she continued, "It happened again. But this time, it wasn't Sandpaw. It was Twigpaw. But it didn't quite look like Twigpaw, the cat was older. And there was another cat there too. Her name was Finchflower."

"There isn't a Finchflower in our clan." Featherfall meowed.

"Not yet." Violetheart meowed. "Furzewhisker's kits name is Finchkit. She could become Finchflower. And . . . she's in love with Twigpaw. Twigpaw also loves her back."

"What happened in your dream?" Featherfall meowed.

"There was a sudden crashing noise, and these rocks had fallen. They . . . they fell on top of Twigpaw. He ended up dying." Violetheart's voice shook with grief as she meowed.

"That . . . I am not sure if that will happen or not . . ." Featherfall meowed. "I . . . don't know what to say! It actually might happen . . . the other time . . . it happened. So . . ."

"I don't know what to think either . . ." Violetheart meowed. "I don't want Twigpaw to die, so I will warn him . . . when a Finchflower comes along."

"Good choice." Featherfall meowed. "Oh, Violetheart, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now . . ."

"What is it, Featherfall?" Violetheart asked, suddenly interested.

"About the prophecy . . ." Featherfall meowed. "Silverpoppy and I might have come up with more parts. The 'blazing heart' may mean you and Nightblaze. Violet_heart_ and Night_blaze_. And the 'new flower' may mean Lilypaw. And if 'Shadow' is you old friend, and 'Smoke' is the cat that killed . . . Sandpaw, and the 'Flame' might be FlameClan, then that could mean danger for us all. When Shadow comes, the forest is taken over by Smoke. Only you and Nightblaze can save them, _together_. And Lilypaw may have a very _interesting_ destiny . . ."

" . . ." Violetheart stared at her friend, amazed. ". . . Wow . . ."

Violetheart walked over to the dens entrance. "I-I'm going to go . . . soak this all in . . . on a run through the forest. I'll bring back prey, too." The last part of what Violetheart meowed; she only muttered it to herself as she left.

_I really hope it was right to tell her about her destiny . . . and the prophecy . . . This could end up being the biggest mistake in my life if this goes wrong!_ Featherfall thought, sighing as she went back to sorting herbs. _I hope it all wasn't a mistake . . ._

_A run through the forest is just what I need! _Violetheart thought as she slipped out of camp and raced down towards the river, breathing in the fresh, early morning air.

Violetheart sat at the side of the river and watched the small fish swimming around in the pools. _What would it be like to be StreamClan? To hunt fish instead of mice, squirrels, birds, and other rodents? What would it be like swimming through water? Would it be nice? I wonder . . ._

Violetheart tried to swipe at one, but she missed and soaked her paw.

"Mouse dung!" She spat, trying to climb backwards onto higher ground away from the swirling clear water.

_B_efore Violetheart could move away from the edge, it suddenly fell. Violetheart tried to grab onto something, anything, before she could fall. Her paws flailed and scrabbled on the smooth rock that was under the thin dirt. As her claws met the rock, hope surged through her. Suddenly, her claws slipped. The rock was to smooth to get a grip on! Violetheart felt herself begin to plummet down towards the endlessly swirling clear water. _StarClan save __me!_

_

* * *

_

**_How was that? Good? I hope so. I left you peoples at a cliffhanger again. I love being the writer. My next chapter will hopefully be up before Tuesday. See you then, and, review!_**


	11. The Begining of the Search

**_Hello people! Guess who's back? Back Again! I am back. Tell a friend! If you know what that is mosty from (if you change "I am back." the "(name withheld)'s back."), then you deserve a gold star! And, well, I AM back, and guess what? Chapters are getting harder and harder to write! T-T It does NOT make me happy. But good grades and even better friends do! Thank you to all of my friends! (even though you probably are not reading this . . .)_**

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing Warriors! One would think that after saying this once, I would never have to say it again. But, I guess not! This is the eleventh time I've said this FOR THIS STORY ALONE! O.O_**

* * *

Nightblaze woke up from his afternoon sleep in the warriors den. He had been on two patrols, one around the FlameClan border and one hunting patrol. Pinestorm had told him to get some sleep before he went on anymore patrols. Now that he was fully rested, Nightblaze headed out for another hunting patrol. When he padded out of the warriors den, he saw Featherfall pacing around frantically.

"Nightblaze!" She called to him. "Have you seen Violetheart?"

"No . . . why?" Nightblaze asked, getting worried.

"I-I told her about the prophecy . . . I'm not sure if it was a good idea or not." Featherfall meowed. "S-she said that she was going for a run through the forest . . . to clear her head and all . . . but she hasn't come back yet!" Featherfall was almost wailing like a lost kit. "And she left at around dawn! She might be hurt . . . or she might've left, not wanting to be part of a prophecy . . . or . . . or . . ."

"I'm sure she's _fine. _She probably is sunning herself. It's a beautiful day." Nightblaze meowed.

"N-no! She . . . she had just told me about another vision . . . Twigpaw . . . just like Sandpaw . . ." Featherfall was almost falling apart. She sounded like a kit that had lost its mother.

"I'll go look for her, if you want." Nightblaze meowed.

"Y-y-y-yes. I-I w-would r-really li-like th-that." Featherfall meowed, continuing to pace around the clearing in front of her den.

Nightblaze sighed and headed out of the camp, after telling Pinestorm what was happening and where he was going. He left out the visions and the prophecy, though. Nightblaze raced through the trees, following his mates scent. It went towards the river. _The river? I wonder why . . ._ He headed over to the edge of the river. Violethearts paw prints led to the edge. _Please StarClan . . . don't have let her fall! She couldn't have fallen . . . she's part of a prophecy . . . no!_ Nightblaze searched the edge for more paw prints to tell him that his mate _didn't_ fall. He didn't find any. _No, no, no! Not after Sandpaw! I can't lose anyone else! Especially not Violetheart! Not her, anyone but her!_

Nightblaze raced downstream, looking for any sign that she had made it out of the water, but all he found was . . . nothing. He continued searching until the sun went down and the moon came up. As the night was splattered with stars, Nightblaze stared up at the sky, hoping that his mate wasn't up with StarClan.

"Violetheart!" Nightblaze called out into the darkness of the night. "Violetheart!"

Nightblaze started to head back to the clan, tail dragging in the dirt and mud. Featherfall was waiting for him when he got back.

"You didn't find her, did you?" Featherfall whispered.

"No." Nightblaze whispered, his voice full of grief. "I didn't find her. I followed her scent to the river. On the edge, they stopped. That's where the trail ended. I searched downstream, all of the way up to the border, I even went past the border, but I couldn't find her! I am a terrible father _and_ mate!"

"No you're not!" Featherfall hissed. "You saved her when she was dying, you brought her to a new life, and you helped raise _both of your _kits! They are as much yours as they are hers! And believe me, I want Violetheart back as much as you do . . . she is such a good friend."

"And mate." Nightblaze meowed.

"Either she is now hunting with StarClan," Featherfall meowed, "Or she is somewhere downstream. Someone might've found her and helped her out of the water. But that means that you and I will have to go find her. Silverpoppy will take good care of the clan, and Leafbare isn't close, it isn't even leaf-fall yet! No battles have been fought in a long time, and the forest is at peace. We'll find her, don't worry. We'll find her."

"Yes! We will!" Nightblaze meowed. "Or, how should I put this, I'm not coming back until I find her! If I don't come back, take care of Twigpaw and Lilypaw for me."

"Don't talk like that, Nightblaze." Featherfall meowed. "Let's tell Silverpoppy."

Featherfall called Silverpoppy out and started explaining to her what they thought they were going to do.

"I want to help!" Silverpoppy mewed. "Let me come! I could always go instead of you, Featherfall."

"You could. But, I need you to take care of the clan. If we don't come back, you will always be able to train an apprentice. I'm not sure if I will be around long enough to teach another apprentice. I really need you to take care of the clan!" Featherfall meowed.

Silverpoppy sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll stay here and take care of the clan."

"Okay, we need to start preparing!" Featherfall meowed. "I'll get some traveling herbs."

_Don't worry, Violetheart. We are coming to save you. You'll be back with the clan before you know it! _Nightblaze promised. _Don't worry, I'll be there! Wait for __me!_

_

* * *

_

**_Okay, not the best chapter ever. You guys probably wanted to know what happens to Violetheart, right? Well, guess what? Next chapter you get to find out what does happen to Violetheart. Oh, and I'm sorry if you wanted to know more about the prophecy, but, that will come in . . . later. I have this really nice chapter planned for part of the prophecy. It involves *SPOILER ALERT* a battle. A very big battle that MAY last two chapters. Probably only one though. Oh, and I'm sorry to say, if I don't get two reviews, I won't post the next chapter until I do._**

**_Please review, and until next time, have a super special awesome day!_**


	12. Mistvalley's Barn

**Well, I finally got two more reviews, thank you to I Am The OverLord and Pickledbananas321! You guys are EPIC! Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story at all, you guys are great too! Well, after the four day wait, I got the next chapter up! And please, people, review! If you want to know what happens next, review . . . It may make the chapters come quicker . . .**

**Disclaimer! I still will never own anything Warriors ever! **

Violetheart lifted her head to the sound of playing kits. _Was the last five or so moons just a dream? Is that my kits that I hear? Is . . . is Sandpaw, no Sandkit, still alive? _Violetheart opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked around. _Where am I? _Violetheart tried standing up, but gave up on that idea as her paws collapsed beneath her.

"Don't try to stand up." The soft, gentle mew of a she-cat came from behind Violetheart.

Violetheart turned around to see a sleek black she-cat with light gray tabby markings. The she-cat had snow white paws and a splash of white on her chest. She had ice blue eyes. Sitting next to her was a large, tan and white tomcat with pale green eyes and long, _really long_, claws. And next to _him_ was a small gray tabby she-cat, curled up into a ball with her tail pulled over her tightly closed eyes.

"W-where am I?" Violetheart asked.

"You're in _our_ barn." The tan and white tomcat meowed harshly.

"We found you floating in the river. W-we thought you were dead until we saw your faint breathing. Hiya! My name's Mistvalley and this is my mate, Stormcatcher, and my sister, Cloudbreeze." Mistvalley meowed, flicking her tail to the tomcat and the sleeping she cat. "And those are my kits, Fallenbird, Racingmouse, Rushingbreath and Frozenferns. What's your name?"

"M-my name's Violetheart." Violetheart meowed. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"Oh, you don't need to." Mistvalley meowed. "Just, please, don't tell those town cats where we live. They would come and murder our kits." Mistvalley shuddered before continuing, "We used to live there, but then these _new cats_ came and destroyed the peace. I don't know why they had to come . . ."

"I-I know of those cats!" Violetheart meowed. "I used to live in the town, too! I . . . um, left . . . because of those new cats also. They threatened to kill my kits even before they were born. So once I had my kits, I escaped to the clans that live next to the town. Have you heard of the clans before?"

"Yes." Stormcatcher growled. "I heard that they kill their kits during leaf-bare so they don't starve. I _won't_ live with those flea-bags!"

"Stormcatcher, don't be rude!" Mistvalley hissed at her mate.

"We wouldn't kill our kits." Violetheart meowed. "Those are rumors that kittypets spread. Along with eating bones and growing as large as badgers when we're angry. My mate was from one of the clans, EarthClan, so most of them accepted me and my kits. Did you know a cat named Shadow by any chance?"

"Yes!" Stormcatcher spat. "He joined them! How could he be so utterly _mouse-brained_?"

"He's the reason I left. He almost killed me." Violetheart meowed.

"Oh, you poor thing! Almost killed, forced away from your home, threatened!" Mistvalley gasped. Then she sighed. "Our story is almost the same."

"I'm so sorry." Violetheart meowed. "Oh my StarClan, I have to get back to EarthClan! Nightblaze probably thinks that I'm dead! I'm so sorry, but I have to leave!"

Violetheart tried to stand you, forgetting her last attempt, and painfully fell back down. Violetheart groaned. _Why does this keep happening to me?_

"I-I must get home." Violetheart meowed painfully.

"I'm not sure you'll be going anywhere for a while." Mistvalley meowed.

"If I don't' get back . . . Nightblaze will think I'm dead." Violetheart meowed. "I still have to save the forest from Smoke . . ."

"Smoke came to your forest?" Mistvalley meowed.

"Not yet, but he will." Violetheart meowed. "Shadow will help him take over the forest and kill all of the cats. I must protect my daughter and son from him. I couldn't save Sandpaw . . . He killed her . . ."

Violetheart then, painfully, fell into a deep sleep.

Stormcatcher sighed. "I guess we'll be keeping her here for a while. Maybe she can help us with all of those . . . foxes . . ."

"I don't think so." Mistvalley meowed sadly. "She already has to save a whole forest! I don't think she will even be here long enough to meet those pieces of fox-dung."

Cloudbreeze suddenly jumped up, escaping from her sleep, and sprang to her paws, gasping. "T-they're coming! The foxes, they're coming!"

"Are you sure?" Mistvalley meowed, racing over to her kits. "Get up there, quickly!"

"Yes mommy." Fallenbird meowed, her black pelt rippling as she ran over to the ladder. Her sisters and brother raced after her. Fallenbird let Racingmouse and Frozenferns up first, and then helped her brother, Rushingbreath, up the ladder. Mistvalley turned and saw Stormcatcher dragging Violetheart over and up the ladder, followed by Cloudbreeze meowed, "They're here! They're here!"

Mistvalley turned around to see four foxes break through the door, snarling and spitting. The leader of the group was a dark russet color with huge black eyes. Next to him was his light ginger mate with the glowing red eyes. Her brother was a little smaller, and her was a pale russet color and had reddish black eyes. The last one, a she-fox, had a dark ginger pelt, covered in multiple scars, and she had golden tinted eyes. Mistvalley quickly raced up the ladder, out of the reach of the foxes. The chickens started clucking loudly, frightened by the foxes. Outside, a twoleg started barking at the foxes, carrying a death stick. The foxes snagged a chicken and quickly raced away. The twoleg, seeing his dead chicken, fired at the foxes, missing them.

Mistvalley sighed; glad the foxes hadn't gotten any of them. She turned and padded over to her kits, licking each of them on the head.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I really want your opinions! At this time, if you have any constructive criticism, you can leave that too, I guess. But I am still serious about two reviews before I update the next chapter. If you read these notes, put CRAZY CATS FROM MARS in your review. Thanks!**


	13. We Are Going To Fight Foxes!

**Hello people! This chapter is very early, but you guys made me happy when you reviewed, so I decided to let you have the next chapter. Thank you to Suqirrelfall, Brightspirit, and SnakepawxRosepaw4eva, who reviewed and made me happy.**

**Disclaimer! I will never own Warriors ever!**

* * *

Nightblaze and Featherfall headed out of EarthClan territory. They had followed the stream from where Violetheart was last to the end of the clan territory. They looked out across the moors and woodland they would have to travel through. Nightblaze sighed.

_Don't worry Violetheart, _Nightblaze thought, _I will find you! I won't rest until you are safe in EarthClan again. I will be where ever you are as soon as I can._

_"_Come on, Nightblaze." Featherfall meowed. "Let's start heading downstream. We'll find her as soon as we possibly can, don't worry."

Nightblaze padded after the long-furred tan medicine cat. At around sunset, they reached the open moors. They had hunted along the way, and were going to stop for the night.

"Let's camp here." Nightblaze meowed, pointing to a small ditch in the ground, covered in brambles and ferns.

"Sure." Featherfall gasped, not caring where she slept. "It looks like my age is catching up to me. This journey might've been a little easier six moons ago."

"Life was easier six moons ago." Nightblaze meowed, remembering his lost daughter and sighing. "I hated telling Lilypaw and Twigpaw that we were leaving. I really didn't want to hurt them, and it was even worse telling them that their mother was missing . . ."

_***Flashback***_

_"Lilypaw . . . Twigpaw . . ." Nightblaze called into the apprentices den._

_A moment later, the two apprentices poked their heads out. Both looked extremely tired, and it looked like they weren't too happy about waking up before dawn. "What is it, Nightblaze?"_

_"I have to . . . leave." Nightblaze meowed to his kits. "And I must tell you something. Your mother, she went out at about sunrise yesterday. She never came back. Featherfall and I are going to go and look for her. I need you thr- two to stay here and protect your clan."_

_"Of course." Twigpaw meowed, knowing that his father would return with his mother, safely. "We'll protect our clan, just as any warrior would."_

_"Good." Nightblaze meowed, his heart breaking in two as he thought about what would happen if he never returned._

_"Why do you have to leave us, Nightblaze?" Lilypaw cried. "I mean, I understand why, but I don't want you to leave! It will be . . . just like losing Sandpaw . . . but we might lose you too! I couldn't live with that!"_

_"Yes, Lilypaw, you could. And I will be back." Nightblaze meowed. "I promise."_

_***End flashback***_

"I'll hunt in the morning." Nightblaze promised, too tired to hunt. He crawled underneath the brambles, thankful for the ferns underneath them. "Good night."

"Good night." Featherfall meowed. "May StarClan keep us safe during the night." _And on the rest of the trip. Keep Violetheart safe too, no one wants to lose her!_

In the morning, Nightblaze woke Featherfall and went out to hunt while Featherfall gathered herbs for the journey. Nightblaze came across a rabbit, hopping around and eating grass. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked forward. The rabbit saw him a second before Nightblaze pounced. Nightblaze landed with his paws right on top of the rabbit and gave it a quick, killing bite. _Thank you, StarClan!_ Nightblaze grabbed his kill and headed back to Featherfall, who had gathered some herbs.

"Goldenrod . . . comfrey . . . cobwebs . . . juniper berries . . . Oh, hi Nightblaze!" Featherfall meowed. "Great catch!"

"Thanks." Nightblaze mumbled through a mouthful of rabbit fur.

The two cats sat down and ate the rabbit, then packed up the herbs to continue on their journey. They walked until sunset yet again, when they saw a barn.

"Maybe we could stay there." Nightblaze meowed tiredly. He and Featherfall started walking towards the barn when a flash of ginger and russet fur caught Nightblaze's eye. "Fox!" He hissed and raced towards the barn, closely followed be Featherfall.

A flash of white fur also caught Nightblaze's eyes. It was a small white kitten! "Over here!" The kitten called to them. "Hurry!"

The kitten disappeared into the barn. Nightblaze and Featherfall followed the kitten into the dark barn. The kitten raced up a ladder, so Nightblaze and Featherfall followed. They raced up the ladder and dived into the hay. The foxes barked below, but they couldn't get up. They soon left, leaving the two traveling cats in the hay.

"T-thank you." Nightblaze meowed to the white kitten.

"You're welcome!" The kitten squeaked.

"Frozenferns! Why have you brought these cats into our home?" A deep voice growled.

"Stormcatcher, they were being chased by those _horrid_ foxes!" Frozenferns mewed. "I _had_ to help them!"

"And I'm glad that you did." Another cat meowed. A smoky gray she-cat walked out into the half light. She had a white tail tip, paws, belly, and white around her eyes like a mask.

"Violetheart!" Nightblaze meowed joyfully, rushing over to his mate and pressing his muzzle to hers. "I thought that I lost you! I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"This is _your_ mate?" Stormcatcher meowed. "We pulled her out of the river, half alive."

"Thank you so much for saving her!" Nightblaze meowed. "How can I ever repay you?"

"We _have to_ help these cats!" Violetheart meowed. "They are tormented by the foxes every day! We have to help them!"

"No. No you don't." Stormcatcher hissed. "Maybe you should leave."

"If they're willing to help us, I say we let them." A black she-cat with pale silver gray stripes, white paws, and a white splash on her chest meowed, her ice blue eyes twinkling with hope. She turned to Nightblaze and Featherfall and meowed, "My name's Mistvalley, by the way. This is Stormcatcher, my mate, and Cloudbreeze, my sister." Mistvalley meowed, pointing to Stormcatcher and the small gray tabby she-cat. "My kits are Racingmouse, Rushingbreath, Fallenbird, and you've already met Frozenferns."

"Hello. My name's Nightblaze and this is my friend, Featherfall." Nightblaze meowed. "Thank you for saving my mate. I know that I'll help you, along with Violetheart."

"I'm not very good at fighting," Featherfall meowed, "But I am the medicine cat of our clan. I heal cats, along with my apprentice, Silverpoppy. I can _probably _heal any cat that gets hurt if we fight the foxes."

"Then it's decided!" Mistvalley mewed happily. "We are going to fight the foxes!"

* * *

Please leave any comments here, I don't care what kind, just as long as you review! Can I have . . . **three **more reviews? Please?


	14. An Interesting Day

**Wow, so many of you people review! Everyone who reviews makes my day a whole lot better! I'm sorry it took . . . two day or so . . . maybe more, to get this chapter up. It takes over an hour to type each chapter up, so it may be a day or more (usually more) for each chapter, I am sorry to admit. But, again, thank you to all of you people who reviewed! You are EPIC! Here's chapter . . . fourteen. (The longest story I have ever written is this story! XD)**

**Disclaimer! I will never own anything Warriors ever, okay?**

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Featherfall went out in search of herbs. In fact, all of the cats except the kits went out. Fallenbird was in charge, and everyone was told not to leave the top section of the barn. Violetheart went with Mistvalley, Nightblaze went with Cloudbreeze, and Stormcatcher went with Featherfall. Nightblaze _wanted_ to go with his mate, but none of the barn cats knew what the herbs looked like, so he went with Cloudbreeze.

Everyone was given an herb to find. Violetheart and Mistvalley were sent to find goldenrod. Nightblaze and Cloudbreeze were sent to find dock leaves and or comfrey. Featherfall and Stormcatcher were looking for stinging nettle and poppy seeds. And Featherfall had told everyone to bring back plenty of cobwebs if they found any.

"So, what does goldenrod look like?" Mistvalley asked Violetheart as they wandered around.

"It's a tall plant with bright yellow flowers." Violetheart meowed as they searched. When Violetheart saw a tall plant with bright yellow flowers, she meowed, "Look, over there! Goldenrod, tons of it!"

"Great!" Mistvalley meowed, racing over to the precious herb. "How do we gather it?"

"Featherfall told me we have to bite the stalks, without dripping the juice everywhere, and bring the stalks back along with the leaves." Violetheart meowed, biting through a stalk. Then, with a mouthful of plants, she meowed, "Like this!"

Mistvalley and Violetheart gathered as much as they could, then started heading back towards the barn. On their way, they snagged cobwebs on their pelts, paws, and tails. Suddenly, Mistvalley froze.

"Fox!" She hissed through a mouthful of goldenrod. "Run!"

Nightblaze and Cloudbreeze were walking around in silence. Nightblaze decided to break the silence.

"Well," He meowed. "Dock leaves and comfrey! Do you know what they look like?"

"No. What do they look like?" Cloudbreeze meowed, knowing that he didn't want to walk in silence and that he was trying to make a conversation.

"Comfrey has very large leaves, and it has small, bell shaped flowers that can be pink, white or purple. It had large, fat roots; we need to carefully gather them." Nightblaze meowed. "Do you know what sorrel looks like?"

"Yes." Cloudbreeze meowed.

"Dock looks a lot like sorrel." Nightblaze meowed. Then, spotting a plant, he meowed, "Look, there's some dock right there!"

As he raced over to gather some, Cloudbreeze meowed, "Is that comfrey?"

Nightblaze turned and looked. "Yep. Let's gather some dock first, since it's easier to gather. Then we'll gather some comfrey."

So Nightblaze and Cloudbreeze gathered some dock leaves, and then dug up some comfrey. They headed back, mouths full, after gathering some cobwebs in case no one else could find them.

Once they got back, they found that they were the first ones back. They told the kits to guard the herbs, and _not to eat them_. Cloudbreeze looked over at Nightblaze.

"I smell fox." She meowed. Cloudbreeze had an extraordinary sense of smell ever since she was a kit. I got her in big trouble sometimes.

"Let's go make sure everyone is okay." Nightblaze meowed. "I'll go find Violetheart and Mistvalley. You go find Stormcatcher and Featherfall."

Nightblaze watched the small gray tabby race away, and then he headed out in search of his mate and new friend.

Featherfall and Stormcatcher had been walking around for a while, and they had already collected some stinging nettle. They had also found Juniper berries and some lavender. Both were good herbs to have. Once the two cats found some poppy seeds, they collected them and headed back towards the barn. On the way back, they ran into Cloudbreeze.

"Are you guys okay?" Cloudbreeze meowed. "I smelled fox."

"We're fine." Featherfall meowed, putting her herbs on the ground. "What about everyone else?"

"I-I don't know." Cloudbreeze meowed. "Nightblaze went to go check on them. They're probably fine."

"I hope so." Featherfall meowed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Fox! Run!" Those were the last things Violetheart heard Mistvalley meow before they started racing away. She hoped that the black and silver tabby was still near her, but it had started raining and Violetheart couldn't see very well.

_If I keep running like this, I'll end up in the river again!_

Violetheart turned and ran in the direction that she _thought_ the barn was in. She noticed a cat running towards her. _Mistvalley? No . . . that's Nightblaze!_ Violetheart raced over towards her mate.

"Violetheart!" Nightblaze yowled.

_No! Run, there's a fox after me! _Violetheart wanted to tell him, but her mouth was still full of herbs. Violetheart watched as Nightblaze turned around and raced at her side.

"Violetheart, follow me!" Nightblaze meowed, racing towards the barn.

Violetheart quickly followed, wanting to get away from the fox and out of the rain. They entered the barn and raced up the ladder. Featherfall, Cloudbreeze, Stormcatcher, and Mistvalley were already up there.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" Mistvalley meowed. "I was worried when you weren't at my side anymore!"

Violetheart dropped her bundle of herbs on the pile. "Well, that was an interesting day!"

* * *

**Well, how was that? Please leave all comments, good or bad, and if they _are_ bad, then know this- I won't stop writing this story until it is over! (Which may be around chapter . . . twenty? Twenty one?) Please review! (Can I have three please?)**


	15. Fox Fight!

**Hello people! I am back! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I got a lot, and I am very happy right now, dispite not having my sister next to me. T-T She's away on a school trip. But anyway, I got reviews, so I wanted to post the next chapter. Oh, and I won't be able to post any chapters until Sunday or Monday because I will be going to an anime con _very_ soon! So I wanted to post my next chapter . . . here you go! XD**

**Disclaimer! I will never in all of my life own anything Warriors unless when I grow up and join the Erin Hunters. Now _that_ would be fun!**

* * *

"So, let's go over the battle plan." Stormcatcher meowed, drawing a map in the dirt at his paws. "Violetheart and Cloudbreeze, you two start here. Once you get the youngest fox's attention, chase let him chase you over to this clearing, here." He drew a clearing representation. "Nightblaze, Mistvalley, Featherfall and I will be waiting here. We will take them down one by one. Starting with the youngest. Then the next two older ones. And last, the leader. Is everyone clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Mistvalley meowed. Cloudbreeze, Featherfall and Nightblaze all nodded their heads. Violetheart meowed, "We're all clear."

"Yes!" The kits squeaked. "What will we do this whole time?"

"You will be our lookouts. You stay up here so you don't get hurt, and watch to see if the plan's going into action or not. If not, call for us, but DON'T leave this barn! Don't even go down to the ground. Okay?"

"Yes!" The kits mewed.

The older cats started helping Featherfall make poultices of the herbs and got them all ready if they went into battle. Stormcatcher and Cloudbreeze went to go do some hunting before the battle, so everyone could keep their strength up. They came back soon with five mice, two sparrows and a rabbit. Stormcatcher and Mistvalley shared the rabbit. Cloudbreeze took a sparrow for herself. Nightblaze and Violetheart both took a mouse each. Featherfall also took a mouse, and the kits shared two mice and a sparrow. Every cat was nervous that night as they went to sleep, thinking about the battle. Every cat thought of the battle, all but one, Violetheart. All she could think about was the prophecy. _Why do I have to be in a prophecy? I'm not even a real clan cat . . . I mean, I'm a part of EarthClan . . . but I wasn't born there . . . maybe I don't belong in the forest with the clans . . . maybe it would be best if I left . . . No! What am I thinking? I couldn't leave Nightblaze, Twigpaw or Lilypaw! Not after they lost Sandpaw . . . I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did leave! _

Morning came quickly, too quickly for the six cats. Stormcatcher quickly hunted and brought back some prey for everyone before they had to leave.

"How do we know that we'll be able to get only one of them chasing us?" Violetheart asked.

"We'll go after them when they're alone looking for food." Mistvalley explained.

"Let's head out now and see if we can find any of them." Cloudbreeze meowed.

So Featherfall, Stormcatcher, Nightblaze, and Mistvalley headed out to the clearing with the herbs so they could find a spot to put them where the foxes wouldn't be able to get them. Cloudbreeze and Violetheart headed over to the field where the youngest fox usually went to hunt. The kits raced up to the window to keep watch.

While Violetheart and Cloudbreeze walked through the field, Violetheart felt a chilly breeze seeping into her fur. The sky had turned dark and clouded over, and the wind had started to pick up. Violetheart went back to looking for the youngest fox. She remembered that the youngest fox was a light russet color and had reddish black eyes. Violetheart scanned the field for any sign that the foxes were there.

"Fox!" Cloudbreeze hissed, fluffing up as she arched her back.

A dark ginger fox was across the field from them. _Which one was the dark ginger one again? Oh yeah, the battle scared one!_ The she-fox watched the two cats, her golden tinted eyes gleaming. She took a step forward and seemed to disappear among the long grass.

"Where is she . . . where is she?" Violetheart meowed, getting worried.

"She's coming for us! Run!" Cloudbreeze yowled as she bolted towards the clearing in the forest.

Violetheart quickly followed her, praying to StarClan that she wouldn't get caught by the fox. Violetheart felt a familiar scent wrap around her. _Sandpaw!_

_Its okay, mother. StarClan is still watching over you and daddy. That fox won't catcher you, now. Trust StarClan, mommy. We will always be her, _Sandpaw murmured in her mother's ear.

"Don't worry, Sandpaw." Violetheart whispered as she ran. "I'll always trust StarClan."

Violetheart and Cloudbreeze burst into the clearing and raced behind the other cats to catch their breath. Nightblaze leaped at the fox, hissing and spitting, and landed on its shoulders. He dug his claws in fiercely and the fox tried to shake him off. While the fox was distracted, Stormcatcher also leaped at the fox, raking his claws down its flank. Mistvalley raked her claws down its other flank, causing the fox to try to snap at them. When it turned around, Violetheart joined her mate on the fox's back, clawing to stay on. The fox whipped around, golden eyes wild and crazed, only for Cloudbreeze to swipe her claws at its muzzle. Blood sprayed across the ground and Violetheart and Nightblaze leaped off of the fox's back. The fox raced away, whimpering.

"Well, that was simple." Cloudbreeze meowed. "Mostly. Now to go find the other ones."

"Is anyone hurt?" Featherfall meowed. All of the cats shook their heads.

A low growl came from the bushes. Out stepped the leader fox, his mate, and her brother. All foxes looked battle ready. The cats arched their backs and hissed. The leader fox _smiled_. Then, the three foxes raced forward, snapping at the cats!

* * *

**So, how was it? I want all comments, just no cuss words (like I got on one of the things I published, which I removed!) Please let me have three or four reviews by the time I get home from my con and I can type up another chapter, okay?**


	16. Ending Battle and New Hope

**Hello people! Sorry I wasn't able to update in a few days, I was at the OhayoCon! And let me tell you something, people are _really_ good at dressing up as anime characters! I was the person there who people called the "Good Marik", either talking about my costume or that I didn't look too evil. But _anyway_, here is the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are amazing! I may not've gotten review_s_ on the last chapter (Only one or two) but I got some more reviews on the _story_, so I am happily putting up the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing Warriors, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction and I would be making Hollyleaf come back, because I really liked her! T-T**

* * *

The pale ginger male fox, the youngest, leaped forward first, ready for battle. He snapped at Stormcatcher, who quickly dodged. Stormcatcher raked his claws across the fox's muzzle, splattering blood across the clearing. He yelped and backed away as the lead fox, which they nick-named Bloody hoping that's how it would end, jumped forward and bit Cloudbreeze's front paw. Mistvalley screeched at the fox as she clawed its face, causing him to let go of her sister. Violetheart tackled the other female and climbed onto her back, clawing and ripping at her flesh. Nightblaze helped his mate, clawing at the fox's face. She yelped in surprise, before backing away.

"Attack!" Stormcatcher called to his friends. "Show no mercy!"

_No!_ Violetheart wanted to yowl. _The warrior code says to show mercy . . . but these cats aren't bound by the warrior code. And it's not warriors that were fighting, its foxes. I guess it's all right then . . ._

_Never give up on what you believe is right._ Sandpaw's voice murmured in Violetheart's ear. _Never give up . . ._

Violetheart leaped off of the she fox's back and backed away. The fox glared at her with her red eyes before racing off, yelping and whimpering. The leader fox Bloody leaped at Mistvalley, grabbing her by her neck in its powerful jaws. She hissed and struggled, but couldn't get it to let go. Blood started spilling from her neck and dripping on the ground. Stormcatcher leapt at the fox, desperate to save his mate. He clawed the fox's eye, spraying blood on the ground. The fox dropped Mistvalley and lashed out at Stormcatcher, narrowly missing him.

Featherfall raced forward, and with the help of Cloudbreeze, she pulled Mistvalley away. Featherfall then grabbed the cobwebs and pressed them against Mistvalley's neck wound, remembering when she had done the same thing for Violetheart when she was still known as Violet. Mistvalley's wound stopped flowing blood, and Cloudbreeze helped Featherfall get the injured she cat to safety.

When Nightblaze and Violetheart saw Mistvalley get dragged away by Featherfall and Cloudbreeze, they both attacked Bloody, clawing at his muzzle and eyes. Nightblaze sunk his teeth into the fox's back leg, causing it to yelp in pain. Nightblaze quickly jumped back as the fox tried to bite him. Stormcatcher clawed Bloody one more time before Violetheart made him let the fox go.

"Don't come back!" Stormcatcher hissed at the fox as it ran, yelping and growling into the bushes and away from the cats. Then Stormcatcher turned to Featherfall and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I-I'm not sure." Featherfall meowed, busily working on healing Mistvalley's wounds. "Probably. The wound has stopped bleeding, and it should heal right."

"Then let's head back to the barn." Nightblaze meowed, leading the group back.

All of the cats headed back to the barn, Nightblaze in the lead, Followed by Violetheart and Featherfall, who was helping Stormcatcher carry Mistvalley back to the barn. Cloudbreeze trailed behind, looking and listening and scenting for any foxes, hoping that they wouldn't come back.

Once they got back, all of the kits raced over to see them. They stopped when they saw their mother being dragged by the scruff of her neck.

"What happened to mommy?" Fallenbird mewed.

"Is she going to be all right?" Frozenferns added.

"I-is she . . . dead?" Rushingbreath asked.

Racingmouse whimpered and whined, worried that her mother was dead and would never wake up.

"No, she's not dead. Mistvalley's going to be _fine_. A fox bit her." Featherfall meowed, quickly making a nest for the injured she cat.

Stormcatcher grunted and laid his mate down on the soft moss nest. Cloudbreeze laid down next to her sister, licking her pelt clean of blood, and being careful not to hurt her sister or damage her wound. Stormcatcher helped her, so Nightblaze and Violetheart settled the kits down and got them to fall asleep. Featherfall continued fixing Mistvalley's wound, until she thought that it was perfect.

"We're heading home tomorrow." Nightblaze murmured to Violetheart, then to Featherfall.

Violetheart sighed happily and laid down in a soft nest of moss. _I'm so glad that we helped these cats. They no longer need to worry about those foxes. They won't be back here in a hurry. And I'll get to see Lilypaw and Twigpaw in two sunrises . . . I know that I'll be glad to see them, whether or not they are glad to see me, but knowing them, they will be. Sandpaw would've been happy to see Nightblaze and me, also. Sandpaw . . ._ Suddenly, sleep swept over Violetheart like a comforting feeling, instead of the worry that she had felt for the past few days. And before any cat knew it, it was sunrise again.

* * *

**So, how was that? I want every opinion, good or bad, because it is still a review! Okay? Oh, and sorry to Shrewy, but I already have Lilypaw and Twigpaw's warrior names, though those names are good, I already have thought of names for them. If you read my author's note at the top of the page, and this author's note, please put what I was known as. Thank you! (I want to see how many of you people actually read the author's notes!) 3 reviews please? XD**


	17. Warriors at Last!

**Hello people of fan fiction! How many of you people watch the yugioh Abridged Series on Youtube? Probably not many of you, since you are warriors fans and I don't know if you guys even like Yugioh. But anyway, here's the next chapter of LFitM! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews make my day better! XD**

**Disclaimer! I will never own Warriors and I will keep making fan fictions for it for a long time! If I owned the Warriors series, then I wouldn't be making this Fan fiction!**

* * *

Featherfall murmured softly in Nightblaze and Violetheart's ears', "Wake up, you two. It's time to go back to EarthClan. Wake up."

Violetheart blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. "I'm almost ready, just let me hunt."

"Did someone say hunt?" Nightblaze meowed, sitting up in his nest. "I'm _starving!_"

Violetheart purred as she raced down the ladder and hopped into the soft hay. Sunlight shimmered in through the windows near the top of the barn. It was early in the morning, around dawn, and Violetheart's belly grumbled. It was last night, right after they had fought the foxes, that she had had something to eat. Violetheart's mind was alert as she scanned the barn for the little furry rodents that inhabited the barn. _There' one!_ Violetheart spotted the fury mouse nibbling on a piece of corn, a few tail lengths away. She slowly crept up on the mouse. Before it knew what was happening, Violetheart pounced and caught the mouse, biting its neck to finish it off. _Thank you, StarClan!_ Violetheart dropped the mouse in some hay to catch something for Featherfall. After a moment, Violetheart padded back up the ladder with five mice dangling in her jaws. She then flung one mouse over to Featherfall, and gave three of the mice to Mistvalley, for her and her kits. She kept one for herself, lying down in some hay to eat. Nightblaze had also caught some mice, giving one to Stormcatcher, Cloudbreeze, and he kept one for himself. After every cat ate in silence, the clan cats prepared to leave.

"Remember," Featherfall meowed to Cloudbreeze, "Thyme for shock, marigold or goldenrod for healing wounds, cobwebs to stop the bleeding, poppy seeds to ease pain, juniper berries, stinging nettle and comfrey are all good things to have too."

"I'll remember." Cloudbreeze purred, pressing her muzzle into her new friend's fur.

"Okay, it's time to leave." Nightblaze meowed, getting up and padding over to the ladder.

"Thanks for everything!" Violetheart purred to her new friends. Her heart ached as she had to say good bye, but her spirits lifted at the thought of seeing her kits again.

"No, thank you." Mistvalley meowed, "We would never have been able to defeat those foxes without the help of you three."

The clan cats purred as they left, after meowing their good byes. They padded out of the barn and down towards the stream. Violetheart didn't go to close to the stream, worried that she might fall in again.

The three cats walked the rest of the day, stopping only to hunt and when they can across a rouge who had wanted to pick a fight with the three of them. At around sunset, they arrived back in EarthClan territory.

"We're back!" Violetheart yowled, all of the drowsiness leaving her as she raced towards the camp, ready to see her kits.

"Wait up!" Nightblaze called, sighing as he followed Violetheart. Featherfall followed him.

As they came through the entrance of the camp, a few cats purred with relief that their three clan mates were okay. Others, mainly Moonclaw and her group of followers, gave Violetheart cold stares, but greeted Featherfall and Nightblaze. Lilypaw and Twigpaw had been lying in their nests until they heard the meow of Violetheart. Then they raced out of their dens and over to their parents, purring.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lilypaw mewed as she raced over to her parents and tackled them to the ground, followed by Twigpaw, who joined in.

"Lilypaw, Twigpaw, I missed you two so much!" Violetheart purred, licking her kits between their ears.

"I missed you to, mommy. I-I thought you might be . . ." _. . . dead._ Lilypaw didn't even have to say it.

"Me too." Twigpaw meowed. "I was worried about you to, daddy."

Nightblaze purred, licking his kits on their heads. "I hope that you two were on time for patrols, and that you hunted well. Never forget your clan."

"Never." Lilypaw and Twigpaw vowed.

"Okay, okay, everyone go back to sleep. Nothing big is happening." Moonclaw hissed. "If something _big_ was happening, there would be a clan meeting!"

"Great idea." Flashstar meowed behind Moonclaw, making her jump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Skytree for a clan meeting!" Flashstar called to his cats, making Moonclaw hiss.

All of the cats of EarthClan gathered around the Skytree. Almost all of them knew what the clan meeting was for. Welcoming Violetheart, Nightblaze, and Featherfall back from their journey.

"As most of you know," Flashstar called, "Featherfall, Nightblaze and Violetheart have returned from their journey."

"That's only because Violetheart tried to _drown herself_ in the river!" Moonclaw called.

"I did _not_!" Violetheart hissed. "I was watching the river! I swiped at it, narrowly missing a fish, and the earth just, fell in!"

"Moonclaw, be quiet. You have no idea what these three cats have been through in the past quarter moon!" Flashstar hissed at the silver she cat. Flashstar then continued, "And there is another thing that I want to announce today. Now that Violetheart and Nightblaze have returned, I would like to make Twigpaw and Lilypaw warriors."

Twigpaw and Lilypaw looked up in surprise. _Warriors?_ The thought raced through both of their minds. Twigpaw's eyes glowed with pride, Lilypaw's eyes, for once, matched her brother's eyes, with an equal amount of pride.

"Lilypaw, Twigpaw, step forward."

The two apprentices padded forward up to the Skytree. Violetheart and Nightblaze were filled with pride, seeing two of their kits getting their warrior names. Violetheart, Nightblaze, Twigpaw and Lilypaw were all thinking the same though. _Sandpaw should be getting her warrior name, too._

Lilypaw became sad for a heartbeat, until she heard a familiar voice next to her. _Its okay, my precious sister. It was destiny. You deserve your warrior name, don't feel sad. I will walk with you, always. You'll need me here; you have a great destiny ahead of you._

_What? What do you mean by that?_ Lilypaw thought. _I'm just a normal cat, just like everyone! I-I'm not special!_

"Twigpaw, Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Both apprentices meowed.

"Twigpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Twigtail. StarClan honors your bravery and cunningness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of EarthClan."

Flashstar put his head on Twigtail's head, and Twigtail licked his shoulder.

"Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilysong. StarClan honors your spirit and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

Flashstar put his head on Lilysong's head, and Lilysong licked his shoulder.

"Twigtail! Lilysong! Twigtail! Lilysong!" The clan called, Violetheart and Nightblaze called the loudest, happy for their kits.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I really want to know all opinions! Why don't many people review anymore? I know this story is getting long, but the ending has already been planned out! It may not be _written_ out, but it is planned out. Can I have three reviews please? Pretty please? Thank you! XD**


	18. A Shadow Falls Over The Forest

**Hello people who are actually reading this! Thank you for reading my story for so long, and thank you all who have reviewed. I'm sorry to say this, but, this story is coming to an end. This is not the end, I'm going for about twenty . . . three chapters or more, but I'm nearing that goal. Thank you for staying with me so long! I didn't get the amout of reviews that I wanted, but I will post the next chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer! I will never own anything Warriors ever! Why do I have to always do this?**

* * *

"Were finally warriors!" Lilysong whispered in Twigtail's ear. Twigtail purred back.

"Well," Twigtail meowed, "We have to protect the clan tonight! _Then_ we can go sleep with the warriors."

"We're so proud of you two," Violetheart purred as she and Nightblaze walked over to their kits.

"S-Sandpaw should be here with us, right now," Twigtail meowed sadly.

_Sandpaw!_ "Sandpaw . . . she told us not to feel sad." Lilysong meowed quietly to her family. The, to Twigtail she meowed, "She told me that we deserved our warrior names." _And that she would walk with me forever, because I have a great destiny ahead. Why can't I be a normal cat, like everyone else?_

"H . . . how do you know that? When did she tell you that?" Twigtail demanded.

"When I was feeling sad about her not being here with us. She came and told me not to feel sad," Lilysong meowed quietly.

"Sandpaw needs a warrior name," Everyone turned and looked at Nightblaze. Then he repeated, "Sandpaw needs a warrior name!"

"How about . . ." Violetheart paused to think. "Sand_spirit_."

Everyone paused and looked at each other. Then Twigtail broke the silence. "Well, I think that name is perfect!"

_Sandspirit! Live on in my heart, and walk beside me always! _Lilysong thought as she stared up at the sky.

"Well, good night," Violetheart meowed to her kits. "We'll see you in the morning." The Violetheart and Nightblaze padded away into the warriors den.

"In the morning, we'll be able to hunt, to fight, to _live_ as warriors," Lilysong purred to Twigtail as he pressed against her. "And Sandspirit will be here with us tonight, sitting vigil here, becoming a warrior."

The night passed slowly, and Lilysong and Twigtail watched for any movement or sound of predators creeping around in the night. Nothing happened. Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful. The sunlight filtered into the camp. The two new warriors looked up at the sky, seeing the last of the stars before they disappeared into the brightness of the daylight.

"You guys can go to your nests now," Flashstar meowed kindly. "Make sure that you are up at sunhigh, or before if you want."

"Yes, Flashstar," Lilysong and Twigtail meowed, dipping their heads to their leader.

Lilysong and Twigtail padded over to the warriors den, their _new_ den, and chose some empty nests with no cat scent on them.

"Good night, Twig_tail_," Lilysong murmured to her brother.

"Good night, Lily_song_," Twigtail purred, half asleep.

_Good night, Sandspirit,_ Lilysong thought. And she almost though she heard, _Good night, Lilysong, Twigtail._

Violetheart padded out of the camp, after seeing her kits head to the warriors den. She and Nightblaze had made them nests, and now she felt like running through the forest. _It's been forever since I have run, carefree, through the forest!_ Violetheart thought. She, unknowingly, headed over to the FlameClan border. _Well, since I'm here, I'll check for enemy scents._ Violetheart sniffed around the border. No signs of FlameClan crossing over the border. Though, there _was_ this one scent that Violetheart just couldn't tell what it was. _Hmph. I'm just worrying myself._

Violetheart headed away from the border and started hunting. She, after a while, caught a squirrel, a rabbit, two mice and a thrush. _Time to be heading back. This should be enough to feed the queens and elders!_

Violetheart was about to leave when she heard something in the bushes. She quickly buried her prey and padded over to the FlameClan border. The sound was coming from somewhere close to the border. Violetheart sniffed again. _Fox._ She could faintly smell fox, but it wasn't strong enough to say that there _was_ a fox.

Violetheart padded over to a patch of wild garlic. She rolled in it until all that she could smell was garlic. _This should hide my scent!_ Violetheart padded over to the FlameClan border and, cautiously crossed it. She, quickly and quietly, raced through FlameClan's territory.

"Once the attack is over . . ." Violetheart heard a cat talking, probably FlameClan's leader. _Attack? Are they planning to attack us?_ Violetheart strained her ears, trying to listen. "Then we can take their territory. Those fools won't know what hit them! And if anyone sees a gray black she cat, don't kill her . . ."

_Gray black she cat . . . like . . . me?_

"Why not?"

"She's _mine!_" The voice hissed.

Violetheart's blood turned to ice. _She's mine!_ Great. Just _perfect!_ _Wait . . . that voice . . . it sounded like . . ._

Violetheart crept forward, trying to see who was talking.

The whole clan was sitting in a circle, except for the kits, queens, apprentices, and the elders. In the center of the circle, there was a stone; about three cats high, and on top of the stone, sat a cat. The cat had a black pelt, and blue eyes that glowed in the darkness beneath the pine trees. _That cat . . . could it be? Is it really . . ._

"EarthClan will fall, don't you worry. I'll make sure that they do. And then, all of their territory will be yours, mine,_ ours!_" The black cat with the blue eyes yowled. The rest of the cats joined in with his yowl.

One word managed to come out of Violetheart's mouth, but only in a soft whisper.

"S-Shadow!"

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Shadow's back! You didn't think that you would see him again, did you?**

**Okay, this is sad to say, but I'm having some trouble with this story, so if you want more chapters, the more reviews I get _may_ help how fast the chapters come. *wink wink***

**Please review. I did say please!**


	19. A Dangerous Destiny Begins

**Hello, hello! I am back people! Sorry it took so long, I have trouble writing these chapters! I-I'm sorry. Also, I've had a lot of school work to work on! I never have any days that I have no homework except for today, my only homework_less_ day! So, enjoy! XD Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing Warriors! If I did, this fan fiction would've never existed! WOuldn't that have been really bad?**

* * *

Violetheart raced back towards her own territory. _Oh my StarClan! I have to get away! They . . . they want to kill us all! And . . . and Shadow's back! He is going to destroy FlameClan!_

_When the Shadow comes, a flame will burn out, and the forest will fall to Smoke._

The prophecy came back to her. _Shadow_ must mean Shadow, the cat. And _Smoke_ must mean Smoke, the cat. The flame that burns out . . . _FlameClan?_

Violetheart headed into camp, looking wildly around for Flashstar. _Where is he? . . . In his den!_

Violetheart headed over towards Flashstar's den. But he wasn't there. So she found Pinestorm, and he told her that Flashstar headed out to do some solo hunting. So Violetheart headed out of camp in search of her leader, wanting to tell him something important. _Where could he be?_

Flashstar was heading back to camp, his mouth full of prey. He had been out hunting, and he was tired. He soon reached the camp.

Flashstar padded through the camp, deep in thought. _I am getting old, sad to admit, and . . . who will Pinestorm choose as his deputy, when his time as leader comes? And, I was right, all those seasons ago, when I let Violetheart join the clan, right? She was a great destiny ahead of her . . . along with Nightblaze and her kits._

"Flashstar!" Pinestorm called to him, "Violetheart was looking for you!"

"When you see her, send her to my den, okay?" Flashstar yawned as he padded over to his den.

"Violetheart!" Pinestorm called as Violetheart padded back into the camp, tired from trying to find Flashstar. _I wonder what Pinestorm wants . . ._

"Violetheart!" Pinestorm called again, "Flashstar arrived back in camp. He said if you wanted to see him, he would be in his den!" _Wow . . . all of that for nothing._

"Thanks," Violetheart meowed as she walked over to Flashstar's den. She called in, "Flashstar?"

"Come in." Flashstar's mew sounded from the back of his den. Violetheart padded into the darkened den, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Violetheart meowed, "I wanted to tell you that FlameClan has been taken over by Shadow!"

"What?" Flashstar gasped, jumping out of his nest. "How?"

"I-I don't know, but he is now leading them," Violetheart mewed.

"And how do you know this?" Flashstar meowed sternly.

"I . . . um . . . sort of . . . went into their territory," Violetheart mewed quietly, "But that's not the point! They could be the _Flame that burns out!_ Just like the prophecy said!"

"Yes . . . that _is_ really good information, but we can't tell anyone, other than Featherfall, Silverpoppy and Nightblaze. No one else must know," Flashstar meowed, "Got that?"

"Yes Flashstar," Violetheart meowed, "But, but they were talking about planning an attack on EarthClan! I-I heard them!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell the patrols to keep an eye on their border, and prepare for an attack," Flashstar told Violetheart.

"Sure," Violetheart replied.

"Oh, and I have something to plan for," Flashstar meowed, "Furzewhisker's five kits, Frostpaw, Brairpaw, Bugpaw, Shadepaw, and Finchpaw, are ready to become warriors."

_Leave me, Finchflower. My sister is waiting for me. StarClan awaits._ The voice of the dying tomcat from one of Violetheart's nightmares rang through her head. _There's no Finchflower in our clan!_ Featherfall had told her. And she replied . . ._ Not yet. Furzewhisker's kit's name is Finchkit. And she's in love with Twigpaw. He loves her back._

_Should I tell Flashstar about my dream with Finchflower? No, that might just keep it from naming her that. But no matter what, I will stop the cruel fate that awaits Twigtail, I promise._ Violetheart thought to herself.

Violetheart padded out of Flashstar's den and over to the warriors den. It was getting late, and she wanted to be awake when Furzewhisker's kits get their warrior names. She took a quick cat nap until she heard Flashstar call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sky Tree for a clan meeting!"

Violetheart pulled herself out of her nest and padded over into the clearing. Cats flocked into the group, waiting to hear what the meeting was about. Some already knew. It was a happy day for the five apprentices who were getting their warrior names. Even Whitekit, Floodkit and Mousekit, Greenpetal's kits, had wandered out of the nursery. Falconkit, Hollykit, Firekit and Blazekit, Robinfang's four kittens followed their younger den mates out of the nursery. The whole clan was gathered, waiting for the five apprentices to get their names.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these five apprentices," Flashstar's mew rang throughout the clearing, "They have learned the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Frostpaw, Brairpaw, Finchpaw, Shadepaw, Bugpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and fight to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." All five apprentices meowed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

"Frostpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Frostwhisker. StarClan honors your skill and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

"Briarpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brairfrost. StarClan honors your generosity and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

"Bugpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Bugspirit. StarClan honors your quick thinking and cunningness, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

"Finchpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Finchflower. StarClan honors your heart and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

* * *

**Ohh! Finchflower! The cat that may cause the death of . . . a cat. FInd out next time! XD Oh, next chapter will probably have Violetheart and Flashstar and another part with Twigtail and Finchflower. Until next time! XD**


	20. The Hunt of the Lovers

**Hello. I do not know why i am updating this if no one is reading this, but to anyone who is, this fan fiction is nearing it's end. Maybe another four or so chapters left. Yeah. On with the story, I guess. I never owned Warriors ever.**

_

* * *

_

Finchflower! Oh StarClan, no!

"Shadestorm! Finchflower! Bugspirit! Frostwhisker! Brairfrost! Shadestorm! Finchflower! Bugspirit! Frostwhisker! Brairfrost! Shadestorm! Finchflower! Bugspirit! Frostwhisker! Brairfrost!" The clan shouted to the new warriors, including Violetheart, who numbly shouted their names. Frogfire and Sparrowfeather called Frostwhisker and Brairfrost's names the loudest, they had crushes on the pretty she cats.

_I have to tell Flashstar about my dream, and keep Twigtail away from Finchflower! If only to let him live longer, even if he hates me for it!_ Violetheart quickly raced off towards Flashstar's den, after he had gone back in.

"Flashstar, I have to talk to you again!" Violetheart called into his den.

Flashstar looked up at Violetheart. Violetheart continued, "I-I had this dream. They was a cat named _Finchflower_ in it, and T-Twigtail was there too. He was dying, and she was . . . really sad. I _don't_ want that happening, but I didn't think about telling you about this before you named the five new warriors."

"So you're saying," Flashstar meowed, "That if Twigtail and Finchflower are together, Twigtail will die? Do they even like each other?"

"Yes," Violetheart meowed, "A lot. And . . . I _don't want_ Twigtail to die! I _can't_ lose another kit, I just can't!

Flashstar stared at Violetheart for a moment, "I-I'll keep them apart, if you want."

"Yes!" Violetheart meowed, "Thank you, Flashstar! Thank you!"

So, for the next half moon, Flashstar kept the two lovers apart. He told Pinestorm that if they were together, then Twigtail could end up dying. So Pinestorm kept them apart as much as he could, and Flashstar, Featherfall, Silverpoppy, Nightblaze and Violetheart helped as much as they could.

Twigtail often got mad, whenever he thought that everyone didn't want him to love Finchflower. So, sometimes, he would sneak out of camp to meet with her. _We're in the same clan! Why shouldn't we be allowed to meet each other? Does the whole clan want me to be with another she cat? Everyone knows that I've had a crush on Finchflower since we were kits! Why is everyone turning against us?_ Twigtail kept thinking as he snuck out of the camp, careful not to wake anyone up. _That can't be true! I mean, Violetheart and Nightblaze have always let me love Finchflower, so why shouldn't I love her now, when we can be mates and live a happy life together?_

Twigtail came into a clearing and noticed a gray and white she cat sitting alone in the center.

"Twigtail!" Finchflower mewed in delight as she spotted him, "I was worried that you wouldn't come! Why does the clan want to keep us apart? Why is everyone _against_ us?"

"I don't know," Twigtail murmured in Finchflower's ear as he rubbed his muzzle against her head, "I just don't know. I _want _to be with you, I really do. I don't understand why we can't be together. It's not against the warrior code . . . so we _should_ be able to be together . . . I wonder why they're keeping us apart . . ."

"Let's go hunting tomorrow. Just us two." Finchflower purred, rubbing up against her future mate lovingly.

"They'll never let us." Twigtail growled, hating the fact that his own _parents_ didn't want him to be happily in love.

"Yes . . . but we don't _have_ to tell them that we're hunting together. We _could _just both go hunting by ourselves and meet back here. Does that sound good?" Finchflower asked.

"That's brilliant!" Twigtail purred to his mate, loving her even more as every second went by. "Tomorrow, we'll both _pretend_ to go hunting alone. But then we'll _really_ meet up here. And then we've got until sun high or even _sunset_ to just be us two! I love you!"

Finchflower purred. "I love you, too."

So that night, they headed back into the warriors den to sleep. And they slept soundly as it started pouring down rain. In the morning, it hadn't stopped raining. In fact, it was raining _harder_ now then it was before! _Great._ Twigtail thought glumly. _Now what? How can I get some time to spend with Finchflower?_

"Will anyone go hunting?" Pinestorm's voice drifted into the warriors den. "Anyone?"

"I will." A sweet she cat's voice mewed outside. _Finchflower! She still wants to go hunting, even when it's raining this badly?_

Twigtail padded out of the den, taking shelter underneath a fern leaf. He watched as Finchflower headed out of the camp and over towards the StreamClan border. He waited a little bit, and then volunteered to go hunting over by the FlameClan border. Pinestorm told him that he _was_ allowed to go over to the FlameClan border to hunt. _Because Finchflower is by the StreamClan border?_ He headed out and then, once he was far away from camp, he headed over towards the StreamClan border, and over towards the clearing where the two lovers always met.

"Twigtail!" Finchflower's delighted mew rang through the clearing as she padded over towards him, purring, "I thought that you weren't coming!"

"I'll always come for you," Twigtail whispered in Finchflower's ear, "I love you. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Finchflower purred and pressed against Twigtail, even though both of them were soaking in the rainy morning.

"Let's hunt!" Finchflower mewed, pouncing on Twigtail's tail.

"Huh? We _aren't_ going to spend this time snuggling?" Twigtail asked, purring. He already knew why they were going hunting, to let their clan eat so they won't starve. Twigtail purred as Finchflower raced off into the bushes. He followed her, his tail straight up as if he was a kit playing a game of _Hunter and Prey_. At around sun high, Finchflower had caught three birds and two mice. Twigtail had caught a rabbit, four shrews and a thrush. The two lovers headed back to camp. Finchflower came into camp first, for she had left first and they didn't want everyone to think that the two lovers were hunting together. A little bit later, Twigtail came back with his prey. He took the thrush and padded back to the warriors den and curled up next to Finchflower, who had a bird, a magpie, next to her. The two lovers snuggled up, ate their prey, and fell asleep together.

* * *

**Stupid writers block! The next chapter may not be up for a while, and it may be sort of small, but- how'd you like this chapter? Any comments please? *sighs* XD ( I don't feel that way right now) **


	21. Sunlight Rocks

**Sorry for the late chapter! I have been having a problem with . . . ending . . . the story. Yeah, if anyone wanted to know, this only has three or less, maybe more, chapters left. But yeah, on with the story!**

**I don't own anything Warriors and I never will, okay?**

* * *

"Twigtail . . . Twigtail!" A soft voice called into Twigtail's sleeping ear. _Finchflower? . . . Is that you?_ Twigtail opened one eyes to see Finchflower's gray and white pelt standing above him, smiling. "It stopped raining!"

Twigtail pulled himself up and purred, "That's great! We can go out hunting! Where do you want to hunt today?"

Finchflower stopped and thought for a second. "I . . . don't know. You pick!"

"Okay," Twigtail meowed and thought for a second, "How about the Sunlight Rocks? No one has been there for a long time. We could probably find some prey there."

"Sure!" Finchflower purred, "I'll meet you there!"

Finchflower left and told Pinestorm where she was going, and then headed out for some hunting. Twigtail watched her leave then padded out into camp. Nightblaze and Violetheart were purring and cleaning each other's pelts, while Lilysong was watching Fishsplash and Sparrowfire wrestle. Twigtail told Pinestorm that he was going and then left camp. He padded out one step before Violetheart called to him.

"Be careful! The rain may have loosened trees or _rocks_, and I don't want one crushing you, okay?" Violetheart called to her son with a worried tone in her voice.

_Why would she be worried? I mean, it's not like I'm going and breaking the warrior code or anything!_

Twigtail couldn't help but glance at Sparrowfire. The tomcat also had a crush on his Finchflower. Sparrowfire glared at Twigtail with a look of jealousy, as if he was thinking that Twigtail was going to go meet Finchflower.

Twigtail raced out of camp and headed straight for Sunlight rocks. Finchflower was waiting for him.

"So, my love," Finchflower purred, "Are you ready to hunt?"

Twigtail purred. "Of course."

The two lovers raced off over to find a place to hunt. They soon came across a bunch of boulders, and they paused to hunt. Twigtail suddenly heard a loud, rumbling noise. He looked up in shock to see a boulder falling right towards him! He ran as fast as he could, but he only got a second, and Twigtail didn't make it out of the way. Finchflower screamed and raced over to Twigtail. Twigtail looked over to her; he was partly covered by the boulder. It had crushed the life out of the lower end of his body, and he didn't have much time left, he knew that.

_Twigtail,_ a voice whispered in his ear. _Sandspirit!_ The voice continued, _Twigtail, it's almost time to go, tell Finchflower goodbye._

_I will, Sandspirit, don't worry._

"Leave me, Finchflower." Twigtail meowed, his voice shaking with pain. "My sister's waiting for me. StarClan awaits."

"No! Don't leave me!" Finchflower meowed, terror filling her voice. "I can't live without you!"

"You will." Twigtail meowed, feeling himself dying on the inside. "Sparrowfire is in love with you, so much. He will give you what I can't. I love you so much, but I can't stay. Give Sparrowfire your love."

"I-I can't!" Finchflower was weeping now. "You are the only one that I will ever love!"

"Y-you have to move on." Every time Twigtail talked, he got closer and closer to StarClan. "Move on. Good bye, my love."

And with that last breath, Twigtail passed away. Finchflower threw her head into the sky and cried. Twigtail watched as his sister came over to him and brought him up towards StarClan.

"This was going to happen, one day," Sandspirit meowed, "StarClan foresaw it. But, we were unable to help. I am so sorry, brother."

"It's okay," Twigtail said as he watched Finchflower grief for him. He sighed, "She will find love again, I'll make sure of it."

"Twigtail!" She yowled in grief at the sky. For a second, she thought she saw Twigtail walking up into the sky with his sister, Sandpaw. As she watched, Twigtail looked over to her, his face filled with love and sorrow. _Give your love to Sparrowfire._ The words rang in Finchflower's ears. _If that is what you want, Twigtail, then I will. I just need some time first._ Sadly, Finchflower pulled Twigtail's limp body out of underneath the boulder and started bringing him home. Once she got back, she saw every cat in the clan staring at her.

"What happened?" Flashstar meowed, racing over to Finchflower.

"A boulder crushed him," Finchflower cried, all of the pain and grief coming back to her in those four words.

"My kit!" Violetheart called, racing over to Twigtail's side. "Why, StarClan, why are you so cruel as to take another kit away from me?"

* * *

**So, how was that? i really want all opinions, and I'm sorry that it was short, this story is having problems! Yeah, until next time, XD!**


	22. EarthClan! Smoke's Return!

**Hello, people! I am sort of sad that I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter . . . T-T But, i wanted to put the next chapter up anyway. This fan fiction will only have THREE more chapters. Okay? So please review!**

**Disclaimer. I will never own Warriors, I only own EarthClan, StreamClan and FlameClan- only the ones in my story, other people use those clans a lot.**

* * *

Later that day, after all of the clan had been notified about the death of the brave warrior, Twigtail, the clan was still holding vigil for him. Lilysong was the most upset about the death, along with Finchflower and Violetheart and Nightblaze. Lilysong was curled up next to her dead brother underneath a fern. Finchflower was on the other side of Twigtail, cleaning his pelt. Violetheart watched from a distance, as Nightblaze went hunting to try to help the clan so they didn't think about the death that had gone on.

"Lilysong," Finchflower meowed quietly, "D-do you think that . . . that Sparrowfire likes me?"

"W-why?" Lilysong asked.

"B-because before _it_ happened, fight before the _end_, T-Twigtail told me that," Finchflower paused and looked towards the ground. "He told me to . . . to give my love to Sparrowfire. But- but I'm not sure if I can! I love Twigtail too much!"

"You don't have to decide anything yet," Lilysong meowed quietly, "Not until you're ready, okay?"

Just then, someone screamed, "Help! _FlameClan_ is attacking! Help!"

"What?" All of the cats of EarthClan jumped up and prepared for the unknown attack.

A black cat raced over at Lilysong, and she clawed at him. He then turned and raced out of the camp, running into the wall as he tried he leave. Lilysong had clawed his eyes. Lilysong then turned to help Finchflower. Almost as soon as the battle started, it was over. Cats sat in the corners of the camp, licking at their wounds.

"Cats of EarthClan, listen up!" Flashstar called from the front of the camp. "Everyone who got hurt, come over to the medicine cat's den. Featherfall and Silverpoppy will care for you. And everyone look and see if anyone is missing."

Finchflower padded over to the medicine cat's den. Lilysong watched her go, and then padded out of the camp. She wanted to be alone. She headed through the forest until she was positive that no one was around. Her pelt was soaked, so she sat down beneath a fern and started to clean her pelt. Suddenly, there was a noise, and a smoky gray cat appeared, as if he dissolved out of the rain.

"Hello, Lilypaw. Or do you have a new name now?" The gray tomcat meowed calmly.

"My name's Lily_song_," Lilysong hissed, unsheathing her claws, ready to spring onto the trespasser and give him a warning that he wouldn't forget. "Don't FlameClan cats _know_ where the border is? Surely they wouldn't have made you a warrior if you didn't know the borders!"

"No, I know the borders perfectly fine. This," the gray cat said, looking around at the forest, "will all be mine, soon. We're waiting, Lilysong. We're waiting, my little _lone flower_."

"What? This part of the forest is _ours!_ You will _never_ be able to take it, and we will fight you until the last breath if we have to!" Lilysong was angry, and she dug her claws deep into the ground, pulling up the wet mud.

"Lilysong, you know who I am," the gray tomcat meowed.

_What? No I don't!_ "Actually, no I _don't_ know who you are." Lilysong padded a step forward, leaving deep claw marks in the ground.

"Lilysong, don't you remember me? I play a big part in your life. _Try_ to remember. Don't tell me that you've already forgotten _Sandpaw_," the gray tom's eyes flashed as he smiled.

Lilysong's face turned into a look of pure horror. "Y-you k-killed my s-sister. Y-you're S-Smoke!"

Smoke smiled. "See, you _do_ remember! Tell your parents, I'll be coming for them. The battle is not over yet, it is far from it. I will be the victor, I assure you. In due time. And tell your leader, _Flashstar_, that you have _three moonrises_ before you are all going to _die_."

Smoke disappeared into the bush behind him, leaving Lilysong shaking with fear and cold. _I-I have to warn the clan._ Lilysong raced back over towards the camp.

"Flashstar! He's back! Smoke's back!" She called as she raced through the tunnel.

Flashstar raced out of his den.

"Flashstar, I went out to get some peace, after losing my brother. A-and Smoke, he, well, he just appeared! And he warned me that he would be coming in three moonrises to destroy our clan! And- and he told me to warn Violetheart and Nightblaze," Lilysong felt herself losing strength, and her vision started getting fuzzy. Before she blacked out, Lilysong meowed, "He's coming for them. The battle is not over yet, it's far from it. Sandpaw was the first, now we may all follow."

Lilysong fell to the ground, unconscious. Nightblaze and Violetheart had raced to her side and they carried their only surviving kitten over to the medicine cat's den. When they got back out, they went straight to Flashstar, where cats had started to gather.

"What does she mean?" Finchflower wailed.

"Is it the end of EarthClan?" Another cat called.

"Listen up, everyone!" Flashstar called to the cats that had gathered. "This is _not_ the end of EarthClan! We will face this threat how we face all of the others, with our claws sharp and hearts strong!"

"Yes!" a cat called from the crowd.

"We must prepare for this evil, this evil that has taken FlameClan and turned them into rogues! I want all cats to have battle training and stock up the fresh kill pile, so everyone is strong to fight! Everyone, that is, except for the kits, elders and the queens. All warriors and apprentices _must_ be ready, ready to protect their clan, even at the cost of their life! Now come on, EarthClan!"

"EarthClan! EarthClan!" All of the cats cheered, jumping to their feet and yowling their clan's name.

* * *

**And the battle has been declared! Who will win? There are many ways to end this story, good ways, bad ways, many different ways! Review if you want to know how it ends, because i'm the ONLY ONE who knows how it ends! XD**


	23. The Final Battle Begins

**Hello people. I would like to thank I Am The OverLord for reviewing. And if ANYONE actually reads this, please review!**

**I will never own warriors, unless I join the Erins. I also am not writing this story for a profit. It is conpletely fan based. Enjoy!**

* * *

All of the cats of EarthClan, for the next two days, practiced their fighting skills and while they were doing that, Flashstar, Pinestorm, Nightblaze, Violetheart and Lilysong all hunted with a few other warriors, before they traded places so every cat could get some sort of training during the two days that they had. During those days, Featherfall and Silverpoppy collected as many herbs as they could, and occasionally, they got some help from Lilysong and Finchflower during some spare time. Every cat was prepared by the end of the second night. The next night was the night of the gathering, the third night.

"Cats of EarthClan," Flashstar called, gathering all of the cats together. "I have a few things to say. First, we have prepared well for this battle that is coming, the greatest, deadliest battle that we may ever face. All of the warriors appear ready, and all of the apprentices seem to know what they need to know. Remember, help your clan mates. Second, I have to say, a leader could never have such a great clan, and I am proud that you have let me lead you this long. You are amazing, and I will pray to StarClan that you shall be safe. Every cat in the clan is ready to give up their life for the safety of the clan, and I am no different. And whatever happens, win or lose, know that I am proud of every one of you, and I would fight with every one of my remaining lives to protect you. That is all, so let us eat well and get some good sleep. Tomorrow decides our fate, and the fate of the forest!"

"Flashstar! EarthClan! Flashstar! EarthClan!" The clan called heartily.

"Flashstar," Featherfall meowed to her leader as he padded towards his den. "You said, 'I will fight with every one of my remaining lives to protect you'. Isn't that a lie? You- you don't have _lives_ to protect this clan. You only have your one _life_. Please, Flashstar, don't take any dangerous risks."

"I won't," Flashstar purred. "But if I need to give my life to protect my clan, I will do so. That's what I promised when I was named Flashfoot, and again when I was named Flashstar. Pinestorm . . . he will make a good leader one day, possibly one day _soon_."

"You really won't listen to reason, will you?" Featherfall purred, flicking Flashstar's ear with her tail tip.

"Is the medicine ready?" Flashstar asked.

"Yes, it is all prepared," Featherfall replied.

"What about you, and Silverpoppy?" Flashstar asked.

"We're prepared to save any cat that we can," Silverpoppy meowed as she padded over to join her mentor and leader.

"Good," Flashstar meowed, padding into his den with a thrush.

Featherfall and Silverpoppy headed over to their den, after grabbing some mice from the fresh kill pile.

Lilysong watched her clan mates' fall asleep. _How many of these cats won't be coming back, after this battle? W-what will happen to Violetheart, and to Nightblaze? And what about . . . Shadestorm?_ Lilysong knew that the tomcat had feelings for her, and she had the same feelings for him. _What if I never see him again? It would be just like . . . Twigtail and Sandspirit. I don't think that I could stand losing him too!_

The next morning, all of the cats of EarthClan were preparing for the battle that would decide their futures. Every cat was nervous, but no one wanted to show it. Every cat went hunting that day, and everyone was fed before the battle. That night, Flashstar gathered every cat that was going, leaving behind the queens, kits, and the elders. They were instructed that if any cats came that weren't from EarthClan, that they should leave as fast as they could, and they should go downstream. All of the rest of the cats followed Flashstar along the path lit by the last light of the day, as the twilight sky glittered above them, splashed with stars.

"Get ready, my cats," Flashstar whispered to the cats as they came to the gathering place.

Flashstar led everyone down to the gathering area. StreamClan was already there, and they were frightened by how many cats EarthClan had brought.

"Why do you have so many cats, Flashstar?" Fishstar called to the EarthClan leader.

"You did not hear about the battle?" Flashstar asked. When Fishstar shook his head, Flashstar meowed, "FlameClan has been taken over by a rogue named Smoke. Smoke has killed one of our cats, you all remember Sandpaw." Everyone of the EarthClan and some of the StreamClan cats bowed their heads at the name of the lost apprentice. "Smoke has declared that there shall be a battle, tonight, and he thinks that he can take our forest. I'd advise to send your elders and queens back to camp, and bring warriors and apprentices back here. This battle will decide our fate, and if there will be a tomorrow."

"You heard Flashstar!" Fishstar called. "All elders and queens, head back to camp and send the warriors and apprentices over here. Hurry!"

As soon as the cats left, more cats poured into the clearing. They were led by a smoky black tomcat.

"It is time!" Smoke called. "For the final battle! Now, here, you shall all die!"

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was short, I am trying despratly to finish the story. I have finished _typing_ it, so now I just need to edit it and post it. Please review if you liked this chapter. Please review if you didn't like this chapter, just no flames and or cuss words. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please review! XD**


	24. Words From the Stars

**Well, here's the next chapter, even though no one has reviewed! So sad . . . But anyway, here's the next chapter. In this one, the battle begins. Oh, and remember the prophecy? I gets _really_ important around this time, the time of the battle. Who will win? Who will lose? And what will happen if someone wins, but also loses? That could be very bad! Thanks if you read the author's note!**

**I do not own warriors, I never will! That is, unless I join the Erin Hunters! Like that one person did! XD**

* * *

Cats came flying out of the shadows, and all of the clan cats prepared and attacked bravely. Lilysong jumped at a scrawny black tomcat and clawed at his back. He screeched in pain and shot out of the clearing. Lilysong turned and raced over to help Heatherpaw fight off a mean looking brown tabby she cat. After fighting the she cat, Lilysong was attacked by a black and white tomcat.

In another part of the clearing, Violetheart was fighting a ginger tomcat. After sending him running out of the clearing, Violetheart raced over and tackled Shadow, who had come with Smoke.

"You! I never wanted to see you again Shadow!" Violetheart spat, clawing Shadow's back.

Shadow shook Violetheart off and hissed, "I'm Shadow_fur_, now! I joined SmokeClan, Smoke_star_ is our leader, and he will rule the forest!"

Violetheart tackled him again, clawing at his belly and biting his front paw. "You will _never_ rule the forest Shadowfur! You and your crow food friends will either leave here or _die!_"

"No," Shadowfur hissed, pouncing on Violetheart, "It is _you_ who shall die!"

Violetheart clawed at Shadowfur's ears and bit his legs. After a lot of fighting, Shadowfur finally fled the clearing. Violetheart looked around for Nightblaze and Lilysong. They were both winning their fights. Violetheart then looked for Smoke. She spotted him, fighting Flashstar.

"_Smoke!_" Violetheart hissed as she flung herself at him. He looked up and then sank his teeth into Flashstar's neck. Violetheart choked, "F-Flashstar! . . . !"

Flashstar looked up at Violetheart and collapsed to the ground. Smoke turned and raced off. Violetheart bounded over to Flashstar.

"Flashstar," Violetheart meowed sadly. "I-I'll go and get Featherfall. She'll help you."

"Violetheart," Flashstar half purred, half choked. "I can't get any help. Pinestorm will make a good leader."

"Wait! Don't leaders have _nine_ lives?" Violetheart asked.

"This . . . is my . . . last . . . life," Flashstar whispered, gasping for breath. "Tell him . . . that I . . . trust the clan's . . . care to him. I . . . also want . . . you to help . . . him and . . . save the clans . . . from . . . destruction. May . . . StarClan be . . . with you."

"Flashstar," Violetheart murmured.

With that last word, Flashstar fell to the ground and died. Violetheart let out a wail of grief, heard by all of the cats from all of the clans.

Nightblaze, in another area, heard Violetheart wailing. He turned to where she was and Nightblaze saw the body of Flashstar lying at her paws. _No! Not Flashstar!_ Suddenly, a cat crashed into Nightblaze's side. Smoke!

"I'm here to finish you off, Nightblaze!" Smoke hissed in Nightblaze's ear.

"Smoke!" Nightblaze hissed. "You killed my daughter! Prepare to _die!_"

Nightblaze was locked in combat with Smoke, each of them clawing each other and screeching. Smoke finally pinned Nightblaze down and hissed at him, "It's over!" Then Smoke called to Violetheart, "Violetheart! Nightblaze is _dead!_" As Violetheart looked up and started racing over, Smoke bit down hard on Nightblaze's neck. Nightblaze watched as his world started going dark. Violetheart raced over to Nightblaze's side and cried, "Nightblaze, _no!_ Don't leave me! I can't _live_ without you!"

"Violetheart . . . It's okay. Just . . . take care of our . . . daughter. Lilysong needs . . . you. I can't . . . go on from here. I . . . am so sorry . . . my love." Nightblaze gasped for breath. He wasn't done with this life yet. "I want you . . . to defeat . . . Smoke for me. Avenge . . . my death, okay?"

"Nightblaze, don't talk like that!" Violetheart cried.

Nightblaze looked up and saw a starry cat padding towards him. It was Goldenleaf, his mother. _Mother, wait one moment. I am not done yet._ When Goldenleaf nodded, Nightblaze continued, "I love you . . . Violetheart. Do you . . . love me?"

"Yes," Violetheart whispered. "I love you so much, don't leave me!"

"My mother . . . Goldenleaf . . . is waiting. She . . . was never . . . patient. I . . . must . . . leave . . . goodbye . . . my love." With that last word, Nightblaze let out a sigh. He suddenly felt lighter, and he floated up into the air. Violetheart wailed. _I'm sorry, my love._ Goldenleaf padded through the sky towards him.

"You have chosen your mate well, my son."

"Mother . . . I have missed you so much."

Violetheart watched as Nightblaze fell to the ground, dead. She wailed, out of pain, loss, grief, and heartbreak. Suddenly, a cat crashed into Violetheart's side. She turned around and spotted Smoke. He was smiling his evil smile, it was so _tempting_, Violetheart wanted to race over to him and claw his heart out. But she didn't, she prowled over and hissed, "You have caused my family too much suffering! I will _end_ you!"

Then, Violetheart flung herself at the evil cat, clawing his side as she passed by. Smoke yowled in pain and fury. He turned to her, his eyes blazing with hatred. Smoke then jumped at Violetheart, bowling her over and clawing at her soft underbelly. Violetheart winced, but didn't yowl in pain. _His life is going to end, right here, right now!_ Violetheart jumped up at Smoke, feeling her life force dwindling. She aimed her claws right at his neck and- SWIPE! Violetheart fell to the ground, blood splattering her face. Smoke gagged, his neck was sliced open and bleeding a river of blood.

"You have not . . . won yet!" Smoke hissed. He then coughed, and fell to the ground, dead.

"Yes, we have," Violetheart whispered.

"Smoke is dead!" A cat called. That quickly broke up the fighting, and all of the cats from _SmokeClan_ hurried out of the clearing, yowling with pain and fright. Another cat called, "We have won!"

"Wait!" Another cat called. "Look, Violetheart!"

All of the cats that were left standing turned to Violetheart, who crumbled to the ground.

"Mother!" Lilysong cried as she raced to Violetheart.

The clearing held a deathly silence. Lilysong fell down beside Violetheart and cried, "Don't worry, Violetheart, Featherfall will heal you. Everything's going to be okay, don't worry. I-I'll find Nightblaze, and he'll watch you-"

"Lilysong," Violetheart murmured, feeling her life slipping away. Her vision blurred as she continued, "Nightblaze . . . he's dead."

Lilysong wailed. "No! No, I can't lose Sandspirit, Twigtail, Nightblaze _and_ you! I just _can't!_"

"Lilysong, my daughter," Violetheart meowed. "I have to tell you something. I love you, and I want you to watch out for Finchflower, and Shadestorm. They need you, and Nightblaze needs me. Remember the prophecy; _a blazing heart can save them. If they are apart, destruction for us all. In the end, a new flower blossoms new hope._ You are the new flower, Lilysong. It was destined from the moment we came to the clan, you would save the clans. And now, the blazing heart is separated. I must join him. Goodbye, my flower, my daughter, our savior."

With that last word, Violetheart let go of the life that she had been clinging so desperately to. A cat appeared beside her. _Sandspirit!_

"You did the right thing, protecting the forest. Lilysong will take it from here, she will fulfill her prophecy." Sandspirit meowed in Violetheart's ear.

"Sandspirit, I've missed you so much!" Violetheart purred and she greeted her first daughter. As Sandspirit led Violetheart up the path of stars, Violetheart meowed, "She has a great destiny ahead of her. Let her face it bravely, as a warrior."

Lilysong watched as her mother fell to the ground. Her breathing stopped. Lilysong wailed. Shadestorm limped over to her and pressed against her, whispering, "It will be okay. All is not lost; you still have to save the clans."

Lilysong looked up and thought, _he's right; I have to be strong, for the cats of the clans, or at least the ones that are _left_._

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" Lilysong called to the cats. "Anyone who is injured, go to Featherfall, and Silverpoppy! Anyone who can't get to them, Feildfur and Spottedpaw will come to you! Okay, everyone? And where's Flashstar and Fishstar?"

"Flashstar's . . . dead." A cat called out.

_Oh no! Not Flashstar, this is bad!_

"Fishstar's over here!" Another cat called.

Lilysong raced over to them. Fishstar lay on the ground, his eyes closed. He opened them when Lilysong came over.

"Lilysong," He rasped. "I have something to tell you. StarClan has told me to tell you, you _must_ lead the cats, and re-make the clan. There . . . aren't enough cats to create three clans. You must make a new clan, from the ashes of the old three."

"What about Pinestorm, Splashfern and Robinwing?" Lilysong asked him. Pinestorm, Splashfern, and Robinwing were deputies. What about them?

"Splashfern has already joined StarClan," Fishstar meowed. Cats from the crowd gasped.

"Robinwing was killed by Smoke!" Another cat called. "Before the battle started, when he destroyed FlameClan!"

"And Pinestorm?" Lilysong asked.

"He still has to say something to you," Fishstar meowed. "Lead the clan well."

Fishstar collapsed to the ground. _Oh, no!_ Lilysong quickly found Pinestorm.

"Lilysong, I have to ask you to take care of Redbird for me," Pinestorm meowed.

"No, Pinestorm! You _aren't_ going to die!" Lilysong yowled. Every cat she knew was dying, why?

"I can't change it, young one. It was destiny," Pinestorm meowed. "And tell Redbird to name one of the kits that she will have in the future, in a moon or so, tell her to name it 'Hopekit'. I've always wanted a daughter named Hopekit."

Pinestorm smiled as he sank down onto the soft, blood-stained grass.

"Goodbye, Pinestorm," Lilysong meowed. Then the gathered cats, she meowed, "You heard Pinestorm, Fishstar and Violetheart! Now, everyone, get to one of the medicine cats!"

Cats headed over to the medicine cats. In all, there were about . . . twenty cats left. But the cats listened to Lilysong. Shadestorm stayed at Lilysong's side.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I-I'll be fine." Lilysong didn't look in the eye. "I just . . . need some time . . . to get used to this."

"You'll make a great leader, Lily_star_," Shadestorm whispered as he padded over towards Featherfall.

"I hope you're right," Lilysong meowed quietly.

* * *

**So...? How was it? There is one more chapter after this one, which I won't post unless I get three reviews. I am sorry I have to say that, but I must! Oh, and Nightblaze and Violetheart are dead. It was foretold in the prochecy! Did anyone see _that_ coming? No? Yes? Well, no one could have!  
Please review!  
XD**


	25. HopeClan Rises

**Well, I said that I would post this when I got three reviews. And . . . I did. So, I have decided to post the chapter! Of, and thank you Tangleflame, for that wonderful idea. I was thinking of making a sequel, and I was thinking about giving Lilysong kits. I haven't decided if I am going to make the sequel though...**

**I do not own anything Warriors! The Erin Hunters do! XD**

* * *

The next day, the medicine cats had made the cats stay there, since it was already really late, and the clan cats were eager to get away from the blood stained clearing. Lilysong led the cats back towards EarthClan camp. She had also sent a cat to FlameClan camp and to StreamClan camp to get the queens and the elders and bring them back to EarthClan camp.

"Are we there yet?" A black and white apprentice whimpered. He had seen his father and brother die in the battle, so he was still badly shaken.

"Almost, Ravenpaw," Lilysong mewed softly to him, feeling his pain. "Once we get there, Heatherpaw will show you the apprentices den, okay?"

Ravenpaw nodded mutely and followed Heatherpaw, walking beside the light tabby she cat. Lilysong sighed and though of all of the clan cats had been lost. Once they got back to EarthClan camp, Redbird was the first cat there to meet them.

"Lilysong! Why are there so many cats from other clans here?" Redbird mewed. "And where's Pinestorm?"

Lilysong's heart swelled. "I'm so sorry, Redbird. He . . . he didn't make it through the battle."

"No!" Redbird wailed, falling to the ground. Frogfire and Sparrowfire rushed to their mother's side, and brought her back over to the nursery.

"Cat's of the clans!" Lilysong meowed, leaping into the Skytree to address the cats. "I now, since StarClan has told me that I _have_ to be leader, I must chose a deputy." Lilysong paused for a moment. "Bugspirit, you shall be my deputy."

Bugspirit looked up, surprised that he would be the choice. "Bugspirit! Bugspirit! Bugspirit! Bugspirit!" The clan cats called.

"One more thing," Lilysong meowed. "As you all heard Fishstar declare, we shall be one clan from now on. I have though long and hard about this." Lilysong paused again, afraid that they would reject her. "I propose the name 'HopeClan' for the new clan name. What does everyone think?"

After a moment of silence, Shadestorm called, "It's _perfect!_"

"Yes!" Another cat called, Ravenpaw. "It shows that even though we have had a . . . really bad time with the battle, new hope blossoms, and a clan is formed from the ashes of the last ones."

Every cat was surprised to hear that from an apprentice, especially from the timid little Ravenpaw.

"Yes!" Another cat called, joined in by another and soon all of the cats. "Lilystar! Lilystar!"

Lily_star?_ When did I become Lily_star?_ "I am not Lilystar yet!" Lilysong wailed. "I will be only when, and _if_, I receive my nine lives from StarClan!"

"Then you will go tonight, right?" Silverpoppy called. "HopeClan will be waiting."

"Yes," Lilysong murmured. "I _will_ go tonight. One of the medicine cats shall come with me."

"I will!" Silverpoppy called.

"Thank you," Lilysong meowed. "That is all!"

"HopeClan! HopeClan! HopeClan! HopeClan!" The new clan called.

"Lilystar!" A small ginger she cat called from the nursery. "Come in here, please!"

Lilystar looked up. She had been lost in though about the previous moon. In that moon, she had received her name, nine lives, and HopeClan's trust. StarClan agreed, Bugspirit would make a _fine_ deputy. Lilystar raced over into the nursery. Redbird lay in her nest in the back.

"They're _beautiful_," Lilystar breathed, looking at the small kits next to Redbird.

A little ginger tomcat, a small solid brown tomcat and a light ginger and white she kit were all snuggled up next to Redbird's belly.

"This is Flashkit," Redbird meowed, pointing to the small ginger tom, "And Pinekit," she meowed, pointing to the brown tom, "And Hopekit," Redbird meowed, pointing to the ginger and white she kit.

"Flashkit, like Flashstar. And Pinekit, like Pinestorm," Lilystar meowed. "And the daughter Pinestorm always wanted, Hopekit."

"Yes," Redbird meowed, tears falling from her eyes at the mention of her dead mate. "Pinestorm, you now have a daughter, and her name is _perfect_."

"Yes, it is," Lilystar meowed. Lilystar padded out of the nursery and over to Shadestorm. "Shadestorm, I have to talk to you."

Lilystar led Shadestorm out of the camp and into the forest. He padded by her side.

"Shadestorm," Lilystar began, "I want to talk to you about . . . us."

"If it won't work, you don't have to worry, I'll be fine!" Lilystar noticed the pain in his eyes, and knew that he _wouldn't_ be fine.

"No, Shadestorm. I _love_ you, and I _want_ to be your mate. I _want_ to be the mother of your kits, I really do," Lilystar meowed.

"But what about HopeClan?" Shadestorm asked.

"Everything's peaceful and I know that Bugspirit can handle things while I'm in the nursery," Lilystar meowed. "Anyway, this isn't about the _clan_, it's about _you_ and _me_. _Our_ life, along with the clan. I think we can make it.'

"Yes," Shadestorm whispered happily.

"And our clan will have many peaceful moons to raise our kits," Lilystar meowed.

"We should be heading back," Shadestorm meowed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yes, we should," Lilystar meowed, padding back to camp, her tail entwined with Shadestorm's tail, their hearts together.

"See, Froststar," A dark tabby striped gray tomcat meowed. "I _told_ you everything would work out in the end."

"Yes, Nightblaze, you did," Froststar meowed. "I had my worries, but I think that HopeClan will have many more, long, peaceful moons ahead of it, and they _will_ survive."

Nightblaze nodded and padded over towards a she cat, smoky gray in color and she had snow white paws, tail tip, belly, and white around her eyes like a mask. Violetheart purred as he padded over to her, and their tails entwined. A jet black tomcat with white feet and a snow white tail and a tan she cat who had dark brown tabby stripes covering her pelt sat next to them, watching the new clan.

"Twigtail, Sandspirit, Violetheart," Nightblaze meowed to his family, "Destiny has chosen a great cat. Lilystar is a sister, or _kit_, that you can be proud of."

Everyone nodded in agreement as the sky turned black and the stars lit up the heavens, glowing as bright as the moon.

* * *

**So, is it a good ending? And should I write a sequel? I am not sure... I don't know! Please give me your opinions! Please! And do you think that it was a good ending, or a bad one? It sort of mentioned in the prochecy that if Nightblaze / Violetheart dies, then the other one will die too. Please review and give me your opinions! Please review! XD**


End file.
